Heck with the Prince
by arumdaum
Summary: A sort of but not really Cinderella story. Sadie does not like attention but when the prince starts to take interest in her the attention will come. More detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince Returns**

The dance was being held in a fortnight and the town was in apprehension for the day. The maidens had their dresses ready for weeks awaiting the chance to meet the prince that had returned from studying in a foreign country. All were surprised that the prince wasn't engaged to one of the royalties of the other country. Rumors flew about how beautiful princess from other countries were and that the prince had found one he lover among them. But that was not the case, the prince had finally returned and unwed, ready to find his bride among one of them. For the next few days the grand event was sure to preoccupy the minds of all the eligible maidens and some who were already taken.

It was a much different case for the many young gentlemen of the town. The arrival of the prince meant greater competition for the maiden's attention. They also wondered why the prince hadn't married a foreign princess and left their maidens alone. A rumor of different nature arose among the gentlemen. They had heard stories about the prince leaving maidens of other countries so in love with him that none wanted to marry the gentlemen of their own towns and swore never to marry.

This uneasiness was only for the young. For the parents and guardians they were making everything possible for either the prince to fall for their beautiful daughters or for the prince to get along with their sons and their sons being accepted in court. Both gave prestige to the fortunate family.

There was one household that also participated in this hopeful thought. The family consisted of a widow and her two daughters. The widow Odelia Kael, had lost her husband only four summers ago when the sea claimed his life while on a business trip. The cargo ship never made it to shore and the only survivor was a young cabin boy. The death of her husband left her with two daughters. The eldest daughter was from her first marriage but her second was her step-daughter from her latest husband.

Upon hearing the news the doctor advised bed rest for Mrs. Kael. Her health suffered greatly as she now was widowed for the second time in her life but this time she was left with a child that was not hers. Many criticized her decision for keeping the child when it had no blood relation to her, but Mrs. Kael had grown to see her deceased husband's daughter as her own. Mrs. Kael continued to live and raise both her daughters.

After four years both young maidens were unmarried and had been out for some time. They were both beautiful and well off. Lalney was the eldest; she was beautiful with long red hair that reached to her waist. She was tall, and had been since she reached the age of fifth-teen. She always held her head up high no matter what the situation. For many maidens, Lalney was a threat but for the young men of the town she was a prize that many sought to gain.

Sadie was the youngest and stepdaughter of Mrs. Keal. She was also considered beautiful, but not as much as her sister. Sadie had long brown hair that curled at any possible moment. Her face was also smooth as Lalney, so much that it gave off the look of porcelain. Despite her beauty, she was not a treat to the maidens, for she did not flaunt it. Sadie did not like attention and rather spend her time with her childhood friend and confidant Octavia.

The relationship between the two sisters was that of real sisters if not better. At first they had despised each other but after both developed a bond which emerged from a common goal. Both girls had become jealous of their parents new life with a new spouse and had learn to rely on each other. They began to cause trouble to their governess as she tried to teach them Latin and French and other languages they did not see the purpose of knowing. They loved each other and were each others best friends and support. The night that the news of Sadie's father came, Lalney stayed up all night with Sadie as she cried herself to sleep. Lalney was the only one who truly knew how Sadie was and the reasons why Sadie did not like attention.

"Sadie, what do you think of this fabric? Mr. Gardner had it delivered just today while I was in the shop and I snatched it before anyone could see. Wouldn't it make a beautiful gown for the dance?" Lalney was dancing around the parlor while holding the fabric close to her body. The fabric was beautiful indeed and brought out the green in Lalney's eyes. Sadie lifted her eyes from the book and saw Lalney prancing like a fairy. Sadie laughed at how Lalney could always be happy with the smallest things.

"Lalney the dance is in a fortnight. I hardly believe that Mrs. Ross will be able to make yet another gown for you to wear. You already have three, at this rate you will have to change every ten minutes to wear all your gowns for the dance. The prince will hardly have time to see you between your changing." Lalney stopped her fairy dance and smiled at Sadie who already had set her book down to enjoy the dance her sister gave. Sadie stood up and walked towards Lalney who was now holding the fabric and just staring at it as if it were to dissolve. Sadie placed her had on top of Lalney's and looked up to face her. "But it is a beautiful fabric. I believe you will look stunning in it and the prince will hardly be able to take his eyes off of you."

Lalney smiled and resumed her dancing until they heard their mother coming down the hall. Lalney folded the fabric and placed it back into the paper wrapping. Seconds later Mrs. Keal entered the room as if a fire was burning in the room next door. Mrs. Keal sat herself on the couch and began to fan herself franticly. "Honestly, I am a widow and an old one at that. Why do they try to court me? I am already eight and thirty, they should be going after you two girls, you two are young and are better suited to be brides than me."

Mrs. Keal continued to fan herself as her two daughters began to laugh at the situation their mother seemed to be placed. It had been one month since the neighborhood had welcomed its new comer, Mr. Rosenbloom. Mr. Rosenbloom was a man of five and forty. He was a stout man whose only concern in the world were any the quantity of pheasants to hunt. He had seen Mrs. Keal one time walking around the town square. Mrs. Keal was kind to him at first hoping he would offer himself the one of her daughters but when his interests seem to go toward her, she stopped all civility towards him. Mrs. Keal was not interested to marry anymore than interested in having another child.

"Honestly mother you should give Mr. Rosenbloom a chance. He does seem much found of you", Lalney managed to say despite her giggling.

"Oh, hush child! What type of ideas you have. I shall never respond to Mr. Rosenbloom. The idea of me marrying before my two grown daughters is preposterous. You two should be more connected of your wedding than mine."

Sadie stopped laughing and in a serous tone went to Mrs. Keal. "Does that mean you will accept his offer if Lalney and I wed?" Sadie and Lalney resumed laughing as they saw Mrs. Keal face twist with this comment. Mrs. Keal stood up and walked to the other side of the room and poured herself a glass of wine. After drinking a sip to calm her nerves she walked back to the couch and faced the two maidens that continued to laugh.

"I will say this to you, I will never wed that man. I have no intention of losing another husband. My heart can not handle it." This seemed to be the medication to stop both girls from laughing. Both stood silent as they watched their mother. "True that in both marriages I gained beautiful daughters but I don't think I can handle one more heart break. Now do both of you understand my resistant to accepting Mr. Rosenbloom's offer? Fine, now get ready girls we are going into town to buy some things before the ball. Let's go."

Both Lalney and Sadie rose off the couch silently and exited the room leaving Mrs. Keal alone with glass of wine. "Honestly those two" mumbled Mrs. Keal as she sipped the last of wine that was in her glass.

That night as the Keals women were going off to bed Sadie stopped on top of the stairs and faced the Lalney. "What is it? Say it. You have been seeing me with that face since we came from shopping in town. What is it?"

Sadie moved the candle close to Lalney's face enough to see Lalney's features. "It is true what Octavia said about you"

"What did she say?" Sadie just smiled and continued to walk towards her room. She quite enjoyed teasing her sister. "Sadie Keal come back here and tell me what Octavia said to you about me."

Lalney began to walk quickly trying to catch up to Sadie. She barged into Sadie's room without so much as knocking and pleaded Sadie to tell her what Octavia said. "Fine, I will tell you. She said that when you walk down the street every man no matter young or old they always turn to face you and admire you beauty. That is all she said"

"You are lying. She told you something else, I know it. Tell me." Lalney was growing impatient seeing how Sadie was enjoying the moment. After two more minutes of begging, Lalney stood up to walked out of the room ready to retire for the night.

"Lalney wait. I'm sorry, but that is what she said. That, and something totally ridiculous. But the ridiculous part was on my expense, so do not worry."

"What did she say? If she hurt you I will go up to her tomorrow and tell her to leave you alone." Sadie began to laugh again making her brown eyes water with all the laughing. "Sadie, do not laugh. Honestly I will do that for you. You are my sister and I will protect you as much as I can."

"I know, sweet Lalney. I know you will protect me but it was not that bad." Sadie grabbed Lalney's hands and led her to sit next to her on the bed. "It's just that Octavia said that I am so afraid of attention that I should wait and see that I will marry someone who will put me in so much in public view that is possible. The only possible way for that to happen is if I marry royalty." Sadie began to laugh at the idea of marring royalty but stopped when she saw how serious Lalney was.

"Oh, Lalney I know what you are thinking. Do not worry, I wont take your precious prince from you. It doesn't matter because you have more charm than anyone in the country and a beauty that can't be compared. Even the sun is envious of you."

"I am not worry. If the prince does choose you…"

"He will not. Lalney you are more suited for him than I will ever be."

"Sadie, is it that bad to imagine marring the prince? Sadie don't turn you head. Look at me. You are beautiful too and do not worry what people say about you. It does not matter the horrible words..." Lalney went closer to Sadie and held her as Sadie began to sob. "Sadie I know you were hurt of what people said when your father died. But mother did not listen to them; she kept you not like a maid but as a daughter. Not all attention is bad attention. Cry all you want, just cry."

That night Lalney stayed by Sadie's side like she had done four years ago. She stayed comforting her sister no matter what.

Two days were left before the grand ball, inside and outside the palace people were rushing about preparing. Sadie seemed to be the only one to being taking it calmly. The dance was not important for her, she was only going because of her mother wanted her to attend. She already had her dress prepared. The dress was made from a light silver fabric that Lalney had brought home nearly a week ago, since then Lalney had found two more beautiful fabrics to be dresses. For Sadie it was time to enjoy having a stroll with Octavia. Octavia was the same height as Lalney, meaning she was two inches taller than Sadie, but unlike Lalney, Octavia had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Octavia and Sadie continued their walk as Mrs. Keal and Lalney continued to shop. Both Octavia and Sadie joked on how the town was reacting to the prince's return. It reminded both of chickens without their heads or Mrs. Keal running away from Mr. Rossenbloom at the last church service. The townspeople were scurrying to get the fabrics for the gowns or shoes or trying to find an available carriage to get to the palace that night.

"Frankly I don't see what the whole fuss is about. He is only a prince and the chance of anyone getting him as a husband is scarcely small. Just the other day I heard the Logas sisters talking about how they will win the prince's heart and then started arguing with Miss Marks about her not looking as handsome as them. Honestly everyone has gone mad over this event." Sadie spoke as they walked by two women haggling over the price of a lace.

"Come on and enjoy the moment. It is not every day that the king or queen hold a ball that is open to everyone"

"Everyone? Ha. The dance is still a private one. I can name three fair families that are mad for not being invited to the dance."

"Sadie you know the reason for that. The Leyvas were such cruel terms with the royals. If it hadn't been for Miss Leyvas offensive production last winter, I am sure they too would have been enjoying a fine evening of dancing."

"That is exactly what I mean, my dear Octavia. Just because one does something that is not right to everyone else they get unwanted attention and scorn for it. Society is so cruel at this; Miss Leyvas did not do anything that I consider bad. Yes a little misguided but what was the poor girl to do."

"Misguided? Misguided indeed, she tried running off with the stable boy."

"She did not want to marry that old man. She had no choice. I would have done the same thing to escape from marrying Lord Port. That sickening old man."

"Hush your tongue, Sadie. What if someone were to hear you just now? I know Lord Port is not the best man to consider as a husband but Miss Leyvas was wrong in trying to escape. If she were a considerate daughter she would have deal with the misfortune and married him. Now her family cannot regain the respect that they lost and the rest of the Leyvas children have lost their chance of marrying into good families. Miss Leyvas should have thought of her sisters just as I am thinking of mine."

The two girls had walked quite a distance away from the crowds and were along the trees and stream. "What do you mean Miss Leyvas should have thought of her sisters like you are? Do not tell me Lord Port has inquired about you?" Octavia smiled a sad smile that said the whole sad truth. "Oh my dear precious Octavia that is horrid news. When did it happen?"

"Just last week. I was out in the gardens with Marie and father was in the parlor looking over some papers when the maid told father he had a visitor. Father thought it might be Mr. Roger with news about fathers work but it was Lord Port. From what Ms. Luex said, Lord Port barged into the parlor as if he owned the place and sat without consent from father. Father was irate to say the least but calmed upon hearing Lord Port was inquiring about me. Next thing I know is that after the walk about the gardens father summoned me to the parlor to tell me the news.

"Thank God, Lord Port had already left because I began to cry. Father assured me that if I didn't want to I didn't have to." Sadie tried to reassure Octavia as the tears began to flow from Octavia's eyes. "But then father said that I should think of the family when I make my final choice. Father wants me to marry Lord Port because it would mean that my family will be in a higher circle of friends."

This situation was one that Sadie had always wanted to escape and yet here was her dearest friend. Sadie did not know what to say that could possible make amend to the misfortune that Octavia was experiencing. Octavia and Sadie finished their walk in silence and made their way back to town. Occasionally Sadie could hear Octavia weep as she tried to calm down.

Both ladies were sitting having tea as they awaited Mrs. Keal and Lalney. Neither spoke of Lord Port or Octavia's possible future marriage. It was a taboo for both ladies and neither was willing to break the silence.

Mrs. Keal and Lalney at last arrived with their shopping. The carriage loaded with two bundles and a box that caught Sadie's interest. Mrs. Keal offered Octavia a ride home stating that the sky looked as if it would start raining and Octavia being without a carriage would surly would get caught in the rain. Octavia politely refused but after some persuasion she admitted defeat and boarded the carriage.

In the carriage all the ladies continued to discuss among themselves about how the dance would be. Only Sadie remained quiet as she thought of all that she had learned that afternoon. She wondered how she would react if she were in friends state. Would she act like Octavia or act like Miss Leyvas?

After they had left Octavia home, the Keals were home looking over what they had purchased that day. Sadie sat quietly looking at everything they had bought but was waiting to see what was in the box. Finally Lalney open the box. "Sadie, you must see this. It is the most amazing thing that you have ever seen."

Lalney pulled out an emerald colored dress from the box. The dress was beautiful and seemed to cost a small fortune. It was quite splendid and shone with the light that was coming from the window. "Isn't it the most amazing thing you have ever seen?"

"Where did you get it?" Sadie was mesmerized by the dress but could not understand how they could afford something so splendid. The ribbon that was around the waist alone would be beyond the budget of the household.

Being to excited Lalney didn't hear the question and continued to talk about the dress. Before Sadie could further push her questionings, Lalney left the room to try on the dress.

"Mother…"

"Yes Sadie?"

"How could we possible afford a dress as that? Our means cannot extend that far. That dress alone could cost…"

"Don't worry. It didn't cost us anything."

"I beg your pardon. That dress…"

"You heard me. That dress was given to Lalney this afternoon." Mrs. Keal did not look up from her book but clarified after hearing the earnest in Sadie's voice. She set her book down and continued in a soft voice.

"This afternoon as Lalney and I were walking pass Mr. Gardner's shop Mr. Gardner called out to us. I assumed that he wanted to show a new shipment of fabrics and we declined. He assured us that that wasn't the reason for his calling us. He said that a box had been left and that it needed Lalney's immediate attention.

"Well, hearing this I knew that we needed to go see what it was and to our surprised this box was there. Nothing else, all it had, was a letter with the words "Miss Lalney Keal". We asked Mr. Gardner who it was from, but he said that it was in the front door when he opened the shop."

Before Sadie could protest about the gown Lalney came down showing off her dress that was for the ball. Lalney looked so beautiful that it silenced any remark that Sadie was going to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Ball**

The night of the dance had arrived to soon for Mrs. Keal who felt that all that was needed hadn't been done. She kept commanding things to be done and ordered. Mrs. Godeen was sent to the Miss Keals to have their hair done and ready to leave when the carriage arrived. Mrs. Keal stood in the parlor looking as if she was ready to faint from exhaustion of planning everything to have her daughters ready.

Lalney and Sadie were in the room having Mrs. Godeen do the finishing touches in their hair and dress. Lalney, against her mother and sisters protest, decided to wear the gown that was given to her by a mysterious donor. The emerald color dress fit perfectly to her body and even made Sadie feel what the other maidens in the town felt, envy. Lalney looked as if she were royalty with her red hair coming down in curls against her soft smooth neck. The small chain that she wore around her neck gave her the perfect touch for the night's event.

Sadie stood staring at her sister's beauty through the mirror that was in front of her. Mrs. Godeen was finishing Sadie's hair that was up in curls. Sadie was always last in getting ready due to the reason that Lalney's hair always seemed to go against being curled. But since Sadie's hair was curly to begin with it always complied with the help of being curled even further.

Sadie continued to look at Lalney who seemed so full of energy that would not fade. Mrs. Godeen finish and told that Sadie that she could stand up if she were ready. Sadie stood up letting the dress flow gracefully to the floor. Sadie was wearing the silver dress that Mrs. Ross had finish just in time. It was originally made for Lalney but with few adjustments it fit Sadie as if it were always meant for her.

When both maidens arrived to meet their mother, they were taken to the carriage directly without waste. Mrs. Keal seemed to relax with the idea of finally going to the dance. She was calm and began to drift off in a sleep. Lalney and Sadie felt as if they should wake their mother but knew that it would take at least half an hour to arrive at the dance and decided to let her rest for twenty minutes. Mrs. Keal had not only worked in trying to get the two maidens ready but also in trying to get away from Mr. Rosenbloom.

Mr. Rosenbloom had postponed his trip to the shores of Milton at the possibility of one dance with Mrs. Keal. Although Mrs. Keal had declined his offer of the first dance due to her not dancing that night, Mr. Rosenbloom had decided to wait until the dance to ask again. Mrs. Keal had been exhausted with keeping busy since then, in case that Mr. Rosenbloom should offer himself again.

The two Miss Keals continued to discuss whether they believed that there would be any spectacles at the dance. With so many maidens after the prince it is easily believed that one or two rumors would start causing trouble. "Just the other day…" Sadie began to say, "Octavia told me that Miss Wood and Miss Melan Mayer were having an argument in a shop over a ribbon and who it belonged to. Poor Mr. Gardner didn't know what to do and Miss Wood's brother had to be called from across the street to take his sister. Miss Melan was so embarrassed at the situation that she left immediately leaving the ribbon that both were fighting over in the shop."

"Poor Miss Melan, for I do believe that Miss Wood started it. Miss Wood has always been one to want her way all the time."

"Well of course. If your father was a Count you would too. But Miss Melan also had it coming if you ask me. She should know how Miss Wood is and let the woman have the ribbon. It was only a ribbon not as if it were a jewel of some sort."

"Only a ribbon! Sadie you know how some ribbons are the basic for a gown and it can make the gown beautiful or make it simple." Sadie could not help but laugh at her sister's comment on how important a ribbon was. "Stop laughing, you know it is true."

"Sorry. I'll stop." After a few moments, Sadie had calmed herself far enough to resume talking. "Only you Lalney would be worked up over a ribbon. Before you interrupt me, I have to say that that is why I adore you." Lalney seemed to be content with this apology and continued to talk.

Ten minutes before arriving to the palace the Miss Keals woke up their mother and inform her that they were about to arrive. Mrs. Keal fanned herself awake as all continued talking. "Thank you girls, I wouldn't have forgiven you if you two would have allowed me to continue sleeping and miss the whole dance." Both maidens told her that they wouldn't dream of letting her sleep through it and would even keep her awake the whole time at the dance.

No sooner had Mrs. Keal fully awaken when they came to a halt. They had arrived in front of the palace and were ready to dismount. The door opened revealing a breath taking view. The palace stairs were just that of almost any household but the part that astounded them was the fountain in the center of two stairways. The royal guards stood on each end the stairs and continue to face forward. "They look as if they are statues or Lord Port" Sadie giggled to Lalney who only gave a smile not wanting to call unwanted attention from their mother.

A manservant showed them to the ballroom where the dance was being held and bowed to them at the door. The doors were open revealing the many guests that had already arrived. After they were announced each went to see if the royal family had arrived. In the front the king and queen sat overlooking at all the guest. Mrs. Keal and her daughters went forward to them and bowed in respect "Your Highness I would like to present to you Mrs. Keal, Miss Keal and Miss Keal," said the manservant.

"It's an honor to meet your Majesty." Mrs. Keal bowed again with the Miss Keals behind her.

"Yes, Mrs. Keal? I have heard about you misfortune, about four years ago?" The king said in an empathic voice that surprised Mrs. Keal.

Mrs. Keal hadn't expected the king to know about her misfortune but replied in an appreciated voice. "Yes, Mr. Keal had passed away about four summers ago."

"I honestly feel for you. I see you have two young daughters behind you."

"Yes. This is my daughter Lelany and this is the youngest Sadie" Both maidens bowed to the king and queen who seemed to look upon them with agreement.

"Such fine looking ladies I might say." These were the queen's first word and it made both girls blush at the complement. "I would introduce to you my son but he is right now dancing with some of the other ladies that have arrived. But I am sure you will meet him later during the dance."

"Thank you your Majesty" The Keals walked away content that they had met the royal family although they had yet to meet the prince that they have all heard about.

It did not take long for Lelany to be asked to dance leaving Sadie to search for Octavia. She spotted Octavia talking to a Mrs. Kinrow who was the same age as Octavia. "Octavia"

"Sadie, have you seen him?"

"Who?" questioned Sadie as she looked about the room.

"The prince, who else would I be talking about?" Sadie shook her head to Octavia's response. "If you want to see him he is over there?"

Octavia pointed in the direction of the prince and Sadie spotted him talking to some gentlemen. "Do you see him?"

"Are you talking about the gentleman that is talking to Mr. Woods and Mr. McKingly. Yes I see him."

Mrs. Kinrow said in a hush voice. "He is quiet handsome don't you think?"

"Yes he is, I suppose" Sadie didn't want to fully admit to her friends that the prince was handsome. He had a face that had striking features. He was tall, almost taller than all the gentlemen in the room and held his head high but didn't seem pompous in his air. His gray eyes reminded Sadie of a silver coin that she had seen in one of the shops in town and his brown hair looked clean and presentable.

"What do you mean you suppose? Miss Sadie just admit that he is as striking as the rumors were. It won't hurt you to do that."

"Oh yes it will Mrs. Kinrow. If Miss Sadie says any pleasing word about the prince she would soon vanish is a puff of smoke." Octavia giggled at Sadie's expense. Sadie just looked at Octavia with a fake hurt look. "Isn't true Miss Sadie? If you say one small nice thing about the prince it would be the end of you."

"My dear Miss Johnson, I would not vanish in a puff of smoke I would just faint." All three maidens laughed as Sadie finished what she was saying.

"Look there, Miss Sadie it appears that the prince has found your sister." And indeed it seemed that what Mrs. Kinrow said was true. The prince was talking to Lalney and was walking to the dance floor with her. "Well the game is over my dear friends. The prince has seen Miss Keal and the rest of us do not compare in her beauty. We may as well just head home since the chances of the prince choosing anyone over her is slim."

"Stop it Mrs. Kinrow, although the prince is taken, there are other gentlemen here that are worth our company." This is what Sadie had feared in coming to the dance, that once Lalney had been seen with the prince the other maidens of the town would get jealous. But thanks to Octavia, Mrs. Kinrow would not be the one to cause trouble to her sister.

The night continued as each lady was separated from each other to dance with a partner, but would join at every interval. Lalney did not continue dancing with the prince to her displeasure, but did dance with him a second time after four dances without him. At the end of the second dance with the prince, Lalney asked the prince if she could have the honor of introducing him to her sister. When he complied Lalney walked towards Sadie and her friends.

"Prince Valeray I would like to present to you my sister Miss Sadie Keal and her friends Mrs. Kinrow and Miss Johnson."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Prince Valeray gave a slight bow as each maiden bowed before the prince.

"No sire the pleasure is ours." Sadie said as she lowered her head when she bowed.

Prince Valeray gave a small smile as he began to discuss with the maidens about his study in a foreign country. He would inadvertently let his gaze fall on one of the maidens more often then the rest. She wore a beautiful silver dress that would make the moon envy. Unlike the rest of the maidens her attention did not seem to be on him but on her sister Miss Keal.

Sadie continued to talk to Lalney, "How did the prince suite you, do you find him agreeable?"

"Who wouldn't find the prince agreeable? He is very kind and knowledgeable of the world."

"Well my dear sister, if I must say so myself all you have to do is work your charm and he shall be yours. You already have your beauty and all you have to do is give him a taste of your charm and no man is safe from that." Lalney blushed at her sister's comment and wished that if were true. Although she knew nearly every man was entranced by her she wondered if the prince would be too. He did certainly keep looking at her direction.

Prince Valaray walked toward Lalney and Sadie. "Miss Keals, Miss Sadie, are you two not dancing? This is a dance after all and with such fine music. Since I see you two standing I was wondering if you…"

The prince began to extend his hand out to Sadie but before he was allowed to finish his sentence a gentleman of no high position interrupted the prince. "Sorry, your Highness." The young man gave a low bow filled with embarrassment. "I sorry to intrude I was just wondering" the man faced toward Sadie "if I might be honored with a dance Miss Sadie?"

Sadie gave a smile and bowed to the prince. "Pardon me, your majesty, it seems that I shall take your advice and dance." Sadie turned to the gentleman and placed her had on top of his as he led her to the dance floor. Prince Valaray kept his gaze on Sadie as she began to dance with the young man wondering who he was; the man had taken the maiden that the prince had hoped to be his dance partner.

As the dance continued Sadie had a smile on her face in seeing her old friend. "Mr. Bernanke what do I owe this pleasure. It has been nearly five months since I have heard from you and now you appear all of the sudden."

"Miss Keal, you sound disappointed. Do you wish that I have never returned? If that is the case I could leave this instant and not return."

"Don't say that Alair. You know I am glad to see you, but I am hurt that you never wrote to me."

"Aha! Well that, my beautiful friend is easily explained. The reason was that I had nothing to write about."

"Nothing to write about! In the five months that you have been away from me you had nothing to write about."

"That is true" Alair gave a smile that made his dark eyes shine. Sadie smiled at him; he was the only man other than her father that was able to make Sadie smile. "Without you Sadie there is nothing worth talking about."

After the dance both Sadie and Alair walked off the dance floor, but instead of returning where Lalney and the prince stood they walked out doors to the garden. Prince Valaray continued to look at Sadie and inquired about Alair. "That is Mr. Bernanke. He is an old friend of my sister."

"What is his relationship with you sister? They seem quite close."

"Yes sire, they are quite close but up till now they only are friends. My family hopes to hear soon of their engagement but so far no word has come. Mr. Bernanke has been away for five months and this is the first that we have seen of him in that time."

Outside in privacy Sadie and Alair stood looking at each other. "What a fine woman you have grown into, I hardly recognized you." Sadie could not help but feel flattered by Alair's complement. He was the only man that made Sadie feel happy. He was like an older brother that she had known since she was three

Alair's family only lived two miles away from Sadie's home. Alair's mother was a dear friend of Sadie's real mother before the first Mrs. Keal's death. Although Mrs. Keal died when Sadie was eight, Alair and Sadie continued to meet each other till they reach the age of twelve.

When Sadie was twelve, Alair had become six-teen and was sent to study at the University. Sadie was sad but grieved even further when in only two years she lost another man she deeply cared for, her father.

Unlike with her father, Sadie did continue to keep in contact with Alair. Every month she would receive a letter telling her what he had done and what he had learned. He would also inform her of when he was traveling nearby so she could visit him. He seldom returned home, in the six years that he had been gone he had only returned four times.

Sadie had seen him five months ago for the wedding of Alair's sister and was happy to see him but tonight it seemed that her joy surpassed that of what she felt five months ago.

"Oh, Alair, how I have missed you. You should be ashamed of yourself, kept me worrying about you with no letter to comfort me. I feared that something had happened to you or worse that you have forgotten about me."

"Sadie, you know I can never forget about you. You are dear to me and shall always be. As for not sending you a letter I can explain. I have been busy with business going towards the east. We are in the middle of expanding and I have been put in charge of it all."

"Alair does that mean…"

"Yes, I have been promoted and shall have a suitable financial living. Father said that he is proud of me. I have been thinking of buying an estate close to here. It is only a day's travel and you shall visit, wont you."

"Of course. I shall want a tour of the place. Now shall we enter back into the room before there are anymore talking about us."

"Yes, let's enter. Ladies first." Alair entered behind Sadie and asked her to dance yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets Truths**

Mrs. Keal and her daughters left the dance early in the morning. There were still couples dancing, although Mrs. Keal wanted to stay the headache she had acquired from Mr. Rossenbloom required her to rest at home. Mr. Rossenbloom had spent a majority of the night going after Mrs. Keal do be his dance partner. He did not seem to mind that many began to comment on his behavior or that Mrs. Keal did not seem to be attracted to his offer.

"Lalney dear please lower your voice, I feel as if my head will never recover." Lalney complied with her mother's request and lowered her voice but it still held the same contentment as she spoke of the prince.

The night had given Lalney a chance to dance with the prince four times. Everyone had already began to talk that Lalney would surely be in the palace in time for the winter. Some maidens had already began to envy Lalney of her royal state that they felt was already secure. Some did wish Lalney the best but Sadie was the happiest to see Lalney happy with the prince.

"Mother, did you observe that there was an unexpected guest among us." Mrs. Keal maintained her eyes closed but was civil enough to answer her daughter's question.

"No, who was it? Don't tell me that the Levyes attended? I knew they would find a way to get invited"

"No mother. It was…" Lalney gave a small grin as she saw that Sadie also seemed to have a curiosity of whom the unexpected guest was. Lalney looked at Sadie, "It was…Sadie why don't you tell mother since it does affect you more than to me."

Sadie eyes widen, trying to understand what Lalney was saying. Mrs. Keal was also fully awake awaiting who had arrived and involved Sadie.

"Speak up dear, who was at the ball? Tell me, mustn't keep your mother waiting?" Mrs. Keal interrogated her daughter, but Sadie continued to be confused at who her sister was talking about. Lalney took this to set all straight.

"It was Mr. Bernanke. Mr. Alair Bernanke returned just in time for the dance and asked Sadie to dance." Mrs. Keal seemed to be enjoying the news as Sadie began to blush at what her sister was hinting at. "Also mother, Mr. Bernanke took Sadie outside for a talk."

Mrs. Keal clapped her hands on hearing this bit of news and began to rejoice. Sadie sat up and looked at Lalney, "You say it as if Mr. Bernanke and I are lovers. I will inform you that what we did outside was talk, and only talk. He just wanted to inform me that he is taking up residence in the Parlini Estate."

"Parlini Estate, oh that is a grand estate. I was told; hear this Lalney that the estate is one of the best in this country side. Only the highly favored were able to see it. Mr. Alair is a lucky man, you hear." Mrs. Keal turned to Sadie with an affectionate look and placed her hands on Sadie's face. "You shall make a fine mistress of the Parlini Estate"

"Mother!" Lalney began to laugh as she saw Sadie's reaction to their mother's last words. "Mother you can hardly believe that I will be mistress to the Parlini Estate. Mr. Bernanke hardly sees me more than a friend or riding companion. He does not see me as a life companion."

"You can't believe that? He absolutely adores you and …"

"Yes adores me like a sister and nothing more." Mrs. Keal began to grow irritated by Sadie's objections. "Understand that nothing is between me and Mr. Bernanke and nothing will ever be between us."

Mrs. Keal just snorted at this comment as if it were never made and continued her conversation with Lalney. Sadie felt betrayed by her sister, as it was Lalney that started the whole discussion.

When they reached their home, Sadie excused herself and went upstairs to bed. Before reaching the top of the stairs the maid handed her a letter that was addressed to Sadie. "What is this?"

"I am sorry but I was informed to secrecy about the origins of the letter. He told me that you must read to find out its master." The young maid then descended down the stairs leaving Sadie staring at what she held in her hand. Sadie quickly took leave to her bedroom when she heard her mother entering the hallway, not wanting her mother to know what she had just received.

Safe in the confines of her room, Sadie began to open the letter and read its contents. She was surprised to find the lettering to be straight and well written. The words and the flow of the letter told that the author was a man of education.

_Dear Miss Sadie Keal,_

_Forgive for my boldness in this letter. Today as I let my eyes wander they came upon a species so elegant with beauty and grace that I could hardly tear my eyes away from it. She had a beautiful smile and made me curious as to know what I must do to be the one to bring a smile like that to her face._

_My only regret upon seeing you is being devoid of the chance to be graced by you being my dance partner. I only hope that next ball I shall have the honors of being your partner._

_Sincerely yours _

Sadie reread the letter seeking any clues that would reveal who the writer was. The maid had said that she would know with reading but all it gave was that he was at the ball and had seen her. Alair did come to mind but the letter said that he hadn't danced with her at all the night.

She did not know who it was but hoped Alair would give his insight.

Alair looked at the letter and gave a smile. "It seems that my Sadie has a lover chasing after her. But I am afraid that I may not help you in finding its owner. The writing is neat, indeed, but to neat for me to know any gentleman that would have written it." Sadie let out a breath of defeat as she walked around the garden.

The garden was one of her favorite locations of the grounds. It held many memories of her father and of Alair. Alair and Sadie would meet in the gardens to have their daily discussions. Only that the daily discussions had been postpone due to Alair's absence. It was always the first location that she descended to when she was troubled and the letter had troubled her indeed.

"Alair be serious about this. I receive this and all you have to say is that I have a lover chasing after me." Sadie began to pace around the garden as Alair continued to examine the letter.

Sadie attention was on the ground while she complained about how could a gentleman possible write a letter, and not state their name. "It is very uncivil for a gentleman to do this sort of thing. It is highly improper for anyone to write in secret."

"Only you Sadie would find this letter uncivil. Many other maidens would view this letter as being the most romantic piece of work ever written. Many would wish to receive a letter just as this that has come to your possession." Alair said as he continued to examine the letter turning it over to see if the paper held any secrets to reveal.

"For all I care they can have it. It will only bring me unwanted attention if anyone should find out that I am an owner of an admirer. But wait Alair." Sadie turned to face Alair who still held his gaze upon the letter. "I can not possible be the owner of this letter. I am quite sure that it is a simple mistake from the writer."

"Sadie what mistake can the writer make? Admiring you is not a mistake on the writer, you are a handsome woman Sadie, don't deny it. It is easily accepted that a suitor has finally come to you."

Sadie felt the flattery rise to her cheeks as the Alair bid her a compliment but she continued in her case. "What I mean Alair is that they have mistaken me for my sister, Lalney. Don't laugh Alair it is quite possible. Last night at the dance they could have seen Lalney and fallen in love then when inquiring about her then were given the wrong name."

Soothing his laughter Alair looked at Sadie as she tried to plead her case. "And how my dear friend can this gentleman possible have received misguided information."

"Easily, several times in the night I was next to Lalney. I was by her side when the gentleman in question inquired about her and received my name instead."

"That does sound as a possibility but you must recall that most of the gentlemen at the ball have relatively good knowledge of who you are and who your sister is. If you truly insist that you are not the owner of the admirer or letter we must then give it to its rightful owner, Lalney."

"I believe we must for it will be a pity for the poor soul who wrote this have, his words not be seen by the handsome women he described." Sadie walked confidently up to Alair and took the letter form his hands. "I shall deliver this to her right now."

"Before you surrender it to its rightful owner tell me how it came upon to your hands."

"The maid presented the letter to me late in the evening. I assure you that I am not mistaken but the gentleman in question is."

Alair obtained the letter once more and began to stroll towards the house. Sadie stood in awe as Alair spoke in a resolute voice. "We must speak with this maid."

"She shall not enlighten us anymore than I have spoken. She herself told me that she had sworn to secrecy and will not speak of who sent it."

"The owner is who I am interested in finding out not the correspondent. We will soon inquire about the letter and discern who the factual owner is. I do deem that you are her." Sadie dismissed the last words the Alair had spoken but called for the girl.

The maid appeared timidly and frightened as she was called in haste. "Please inform Mr. Bernanke any information that he wants bestowed upon him." Advised Sadie as she introduced Mr. Bernanke.

"Yes Miss" The maid then rose her gaze upon Alair. "How may I be of service Mr. Bernanke?"

"Madam, please enlighten me in regards to this letter. I known you have been "sworn to secrecy" by the gentleman but I do not seek a name or description of gentleman but of the maiden."

"I beg pardon sir. I do not follow what you inquiring."

"Did you receive this letter from a gentleman for Miss Keal?"

"Yes sir."

"Inform me of which Miss Keal was this letter intended for."

"The young Miss Sadie Keal, sir. The gentleman told me to deliver the letter to the youngest Miss Keal that resided in this household." Alair pondered a moment on this information and continued soliciting more from the maid.

"Are you positive that this letter was not meant for Miss Lalney Kneal, instead of Miss Sadie?"

"I am quite positive for I myself asked the gentleman if he was not mistaken. For Miss Keal has had several suitors inquire after her." Sadie instantly stopped her pacing and looked at the maid. "He informed me that it was meant for the Miss Sadie and no one else."

"I bid you to repeat what you have just said." Sadie looked down on the maid.

"What, can not you believe that he stated your name?" Alair replied as he smiled victoriously.

"That I still do not trust but repeat" Sadie faced the maid, "what you said prior to that. About Miss Lalney and suitors."

"Just as I said miss. Several gentlemen have inquired after your sister but she has always refused them. I had supposed that this gentleman was here on the behalf of inquiring for Miss Lalney but I was mistaken."

"Thank you that is all we needed. You may resume with your work." After excusing the maid Sadie began to pace.

"That my dear Sadie was a satisfying conclusion. You are indeed the gracious creature that owns an admirer. But I will not burden you any further for I have told Neburry, an associate of mine that would see him about the grounds in my estate. I take leave of you." Alair gave a kiss on Sadie's hand and began to walk away.

Alair left Sadie at what presumed to be her evaluating the fact that she held an admirer but Sadie was more preoccupied with the thought of Lalney having had offers.

"Lalney dear may you come to the parlor for a moment" Lalney followed Mrs. Keal into the parlor. The pale evening light shone through the curtains as Mrs. Keal stood near the window.

Lalney sat next to Sadie who had been reading until Mrs. Keal entered the room with a letter in hand. Sadie wondered if Mrs. Keal had received word from the gentleman that was causing her difficulties.

"As you might have heard the royal family has decided to hold another ball." Lalney rose up upon hearing this news, indeed Lalney had heard rumors but they were just rumors.

"Yes, madam but I has also been heard that this time it is a private dance. And sadly I don't believe…"

"Child let me finish. I understand what you tend to mean but Sadie, have you not noticed the letter I hold." Sadie peered at the letter that Mrs. Keal indeed held. The dark embroidery was contrast to the pale elegance of the paper. "I have received an invitation to the ball. It shall be held within the next month. This will give you two a chance to find a suitor."

"Can you fathom if we are able to meet with the prince again Sadie. To dance with him once more would be an honor." Lalney replied as she took a hold of the letter Mrs. Keal laid on the table.

"For you my dear sister it will be an honor renewed. For I did not have to honor of gracing the prince with my dancing." This last remark made by her own mouth made Sadie stunned. She recalled the letter from her admirer and its statement that the gentleman in question was withheld from the honor of dancing with her.

"True but this time I shall force him to give my dear sister a dance partner for one dance, if it is within my power."

"Well my dears I shall leave you two young maidens to dream of the dance. I still have to go and see Mrs. Jacobean about the quails that we are to have for dinner. Last time I let her alone and it was the most dreadful meal I have ever seen." Mrs. Keal withdrew from the room leaving both young maidens to discuss of possible attachments.

"Sadie, why are you pale? If it was of my teasing you of dancing with the prince do not alarm yourself. I will never put you in uncomfortable situation if you wish it not." Sadie smiled in attempt to shift Lalney from her current thought. "Also I believe Alair will be there. His family are one of the most noble and his attending is such as secured. That shall satisfy you."

"Lalney I have mentioned it before that Alair is only a friend."

Lalney giggled, "Only a friend now but that night you shall become an item. I am sure you will end the night with a husband."

Prevailing over her sister Lalney rose from her seat. The stunned silence of Sadie made Lalney have comfort for she discerned that Sadie was thinking of Alair that moment. "I shall leave you to your book Sadie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding Bells**

The glow of the candle illuminated the words on the invitation. The paper was fine and the words were neat. Sadie had stared at it for the past hour that in which her family enjoyed in the parlor every evening. "Leave it to royalty to have such fine writing. Even the servants write better than me."

"Oh Sadie, must you always complain about something so meager." Mrs. Keal took the invitation and admired its beauty. "Another ball, do you not know what this means. This means that Lalney will have another chance with the prince. Imagine within the year Lalney being wed to the prince."

"Mother!" Lalney blushed as her mother continued about the supposed wedding. "We must not forget that another may be chosen."

"You are correct my dear but recall that in the last ball you were the one that the prince seemed mostly intrigued by. My, you danced with him three times, that counts for something."

"That, I can be held as a witness," Sadie remarked with a hand in the air. "That night he danced with you and am quite sure he dreamt with you too."

"Sadie, how can you say such a thing?" The color in Lalney cheeks deepened with the thought of the prince dreaming of her.

"Now, now, my daughters, tis time we retired for the night. Tomorrow we shall be in town and prepare for the ball." Mrs. Keal stood up and opened the door of the parlor as to make her request better known. "We shall leave tomorrow around noon."

Town was filled with its usual proceedings of trading and market. Although there were to be another ball only a few members of society were allowed to go this time in comparison to last time. Indeed to Lalney's truth, Alair was among the fortunate to receive an invitation but to the displeasure Octavia was neglected of one.

"Don't act so. Although my family is not to be attending I might be going."

"What do you mean?" Turning her eyes to Octavia, Sadie only saw a slight smile upon her face. "I do not quite understand how your mind is working. Please help me understand."

"What I meant is The Johnson family has had the misfortune to not receive an invitation but…" Sadie tried to control her emotions as she soon saw what Octavia meant with such words. "…Lord Port and company have already received his invitation."

"Octavia, you don't mean to say…"

"I shall be Lady Port within a week. I am sorry Sadie, but I had to oblige. My family is all I care for and I know this will be beneficial to them." Octavia words were soon cut by her tears and Sadie comforting her.

"I understand. But would it not be better if you ran away with the stable boy." Sadie's attempt to lighten the mood brought along another waves of tears from Octavia, but to Sadie's comfort she could also hear laughter within the tears.

Octavia raised her head and smiled at Sadie. "You are a dear friend and you must visit me when I go with Lord Port. I hear he is not a bad man. Yes he is twenty years my latter but I shall be well taken care of."

The two young ladies continued their walk about town and they talked of the advantages of a marriage with Lord Port. The list was solely based on material and prestige as each maiden knew that no other advantage were present.

"Octavia, sorry but I must be going. Mother has called me to meet her in two hours and I must now go. I shall see you soon, I hope." Sadie stepped forward and gave Octavia a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You take care my dear friend. You must not forget that I shall be there for you no matter what."

"Does that mean you promise to visit once I wed?"

"Yes, even if that sickening old man is around." Octavia could not help but laugh as Sadie scrunched her face like a child when she said those words. Sadie then departed from Octavia side to meet with her family.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Keal took hold of Sadie as Sadie tried to apologize for her delay. "It does not matter as long as you here. Look at this."

Mrs. Keal held out a long silver chain. It was simple but it elegance was not compromised. Sadie reached for the chain but Mrs. Keal quickly handed the chain to the merchant. The merchant then placed the chain in a cloth and handed it to Sadie.

Confused, Sadie could only hold the cloth in her hand. "What is the meaning of this? Mother did you purchase this item."

"Tis a gift, Miss. I was told to deliver it to a Miss Sadie Keal but I did not know whom you were. This afternoon I heard someone call out to Mrs. Keal and decided that she may be related to Miss Sadie Keal."

Sadie turned to face her mother who only beamed as the thought of Sadie having an admirer. "Child you should have told me that you had an admirer."

"Mother what do you mean? I know not what you mean by this. If this is for your amusement I beg you please stop." Sadie could begin to feel her mother already planning another wedding in her mind as the merchant only stood watching the scene. It was not until Lalney appeared that made Sadie at ease. With one quick comment all the attention was taken from Sadie on to Lalney.

"Mother, I have great news to give you but it must be done in private." Lalney smile at Sadie as Sadie only mouthed a silent "Thank you".

"What news is it? Tell me." Mrs. Keal paid for a bundle to the merchant and took her purchases as she walk out of the store with her daughters.

In the comforts of their own home, Sadie began to ascend to her room. "Miss Sadie." Sadie turned to face the maid that had sent her, her first misfortune. Sadie knew the poor girls was not at fault but she could not help but feel resentment towards her. "I am sorry to bother you, Miss, but I have received another letter addressed to you."

Sadie took the letter with much more uneasiness than the first and began to open when the maid continued to talk. "Also Miss, Mrs. Keal has called for you to go to the drawing room."

"Tell her I'll be there." After leaving the letter in her room Sadie went to the drawing room all the while wondering what the letter held.

Another dress was what Lalney had to show. Sadie laid on her bed and as the candle fire flicked as Lalney entered the room and sat on Sadie's bed. "Another gown Lalney, that makes two. Tell me who they are from. I know already that you have received several lines and verses from men and rejected them. Yet you accept these dresses."

Seeing her sister discourse Lalney could not help but retaliate. "I have decided that it might as well be accepted. It does not mean that I have accepted that mans proposal."

"Yes it has." Sadie stood up and walked about the room tiring to control her anger. "If you accept theses gowns it is as you accepted him. Also I want to know who is he? Why won't you tell me? I thought I was your closest friend."

"You are Sadie, but I can't tell you who it is until everything is clear."

Tears began to flow from Sadie's eyes. "What can possible need clearing? I have never held anything from you yet you won't tell me who he is."

"I have told you everything until now. If I decided to keep this a secret is for my own reason such as you have kept that letter a secret. Yes, I know you have received a letter but I knew that you would tell me if you wished it." Sadie was stunned but Lalney's accusations. Although they were true she did not have anything to say.

"Sadie, I will tell you when the time is right, but for now trust my judgment. I know what I am doing when I accept the gowns." With those last words Lalney left Sadie's room. Sadie could not stand it any longer and began to sob on her bed. First one of her dearest friends was marrying an old Lord and now it seemed that her sister was keeping things from her. But there was also the fact of the admire she now had.

Remembering this Sadie went to her desk and took a hold of the letter. It was made of the same fine paper as before but she did wish to read it. Looking at it made her feel worse and without another thought Sadie threw the letter in the fireplace.

The flames engulfed the letter just as Sadie regretted throwing it in. She tried to grab it but the letter was half ashes by the time she manage to take it out. Letting the last few edges cool Sadie took the letter but nothing was legible. Just as she was to fling the letter back into the flames she noticed a piece of metal on the floor of the fireplace.

Using the claps that leaned against the fireplace she took several attempts to take the metal out. Once the piece of metal was on the floor of her room Sadie only stared at it as it red color cooled back to its original silver. Picking up the metal Sadie could see it was a locket, an elegant one with such a beautiful design. Sadie immediately knew that it was only perfect for one chain, the one that was given to her that evening. Taking the locket and the chain together Sadie placed it around her neck.

Sadie stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. The locket and chain hung around her neck. The silver color glistened against her smooth long neck. She had decided that they would accompany her that night at the ball. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a half an hour for her family to leave.

Along with the chain she wore a white dress. It was simple but she had decided since it looked like the one her mother wore when she married her father. Not many portraits survived of her mother but she always held on close to the one she had in her desk. Mrs. Godeen then entered the room to help Sadie with the finishing touches.

Upon seeing Sadie Mrs. Godeen then began to get teary eyed. Sadie feeling frighten ran to Mrs. Godeen. "Are you alright? What is wrong, has something happened?"

"Sorry Miss. It's just that you look so much like your mother."

"My mother?" Sadie knew that Mrs. Godeen had work for her family a long time but this fact still was foreign to her.

"Yes Miss, before her departure I was always with her. Although I am a mere maid she was also a friend of mine. I knew her more than any other person."

"Mrs. Godeen, why are you saying this to me now? What possible reason is there for this?"

"Sorry to bother you miss but if I may." Mrs. Godeen then walked over to Sadie and touched her face. "I believe that it is time that you receive it."

Sadie continued to look perplexed as the old woman walked to the fireplace. She moved her had against the brick and as if satisfied with one bricks texture she smile towards Sadie. Sadie walked over to her and saw the brick but could not see anything. "It is just a brick. There is nothing there."

Mrs. Godeen smiled as if this was the reply that she awaited from the maiden. She took some ash that was settled on the floor of the fireplace and smeared it on the brick. The brick then took design as Sadie could see the image of a woman on it. "That that is…"

The old woman could see the tears falling from Sadie's eyes and smile. "Yes Miss, your mother knew that she was to depart from this world and wanted to leave something for you. She feared that your father would marry again and that woman would be horrid to you. I told her that she read too many tales but she insisted on this. But you, Miss must take the brick out for only you can do it. You have your mother's delicate fingers and only she was able to do remove the brick."

"Is this some type of trick?" Sadie could not help but giggle at the old woman.

"Child, I have been employed by this family for four and five years. I have seen far stranger things but I assure you that this is not a trick. I have never been one for fibbing. If you do not deem me faithful in my word then I shall just go to your sister and help her."

"There is no need for that madam. I am quite content by your actions these past years to justify you as an honest woman. I shall do as you wish." Sadie walked closer to the brick and found it easy to remove the brick. "There madam I have done as you wish. All I see an empty hole in my wall now."

"Inside there is a key I shall take it." Mrs. Godeen began to look older and older to Sadie as she began to walk about the room with the key in hand. She took the key and departed from the room. Later she emerged with a gown in hand.

"Miss Sadie this was your mother's." Sadie slowly placed her hand on the fabric as if it would were poison. "She only wore it once but it was the gown she wore when she met your father. She had the desire to see you in it. Sadly neither she nor your father are here but I trust that she still desires it."

Sadie cried once again and knew that she would suffer if her mother, Mrs. Keal saw her with such unattractive face. "I will wear it. It is beautiful but I have no time for it to be fitted."

"Leave it to me I shall make it fit your form perfectly." Mrs. Godeen helped Sadie into her mother's dress and then helped with her hair. "Now there child you are ready. I shall go help your sister now."

Sadie could not contain herself and she hugged Mrs. Godeen. Sadie then realized that it must have been an hour since Mrs. Godeen entered the room. Sadie looked up and saw that she still had a quarter of an hour before she needed to be in the parlor. Time had seemed to halt with this revalation of her mother's secret.

As Sadie descended down the stairs, Mrs. Godeen stood watching and talking to a ghost of her memories. "Marie, your daughter is wearing the dress. I should have told her that that dress was not only the dress you wore when you meet your husband but that it was the reason you meet him. With that dress her own prince will arrive."


	5. Chapter 5

**True Self**

"Sadie you look very handsome this evening." Sadie smiled at Mrs. Keal. Sadie could not help but think of her mother as Mrs. Keal now that she wore her real mother's dress.

"Are we waiting for Lalney?" Mrs. Keal took a sip of her glass of wine as she acquiesces.

"I have arrived already." Lalney appeared at the door and smiled. "My dear Sadie what is with that dress? It is very fine, I have not seen it."

"No time to talk ladies the carriage is waiting for us. Lalney dear that is the dress you received last time in town is it not?"

"Yes, Mother" Lalney prepared herself for her mother's reaction but her mother only commented on how the blue looked fine on her and they went to the carriage.

Sadie's mind was so engaged with her mother's memory that she could not recall how she had arrived to the ball. She wondered if she was cordial or if she had caused great shame to her step-mother.

After reviewing her mother's gay spirits it assured her that her manners were well on pleasant. Her task of being a fine lady seemed satisfied and now her curiosity was filled in finding a certain Mrs. Port. Walking about the room, Sadie searched in pursuit of locating her dear friend Octavia, while Lalney was well occupied with several requests from dance partners.

"My Lady." Sadie curtsied to the new fair young wife who maintained her posture.

"Please." Octavia moved her hands and took one of Sadie's arms and directed her to one of the other rooms. "I wish you not do that." Octavia faces held a tint of red as she continued to lead Sadie away from the other guest.

"Pardon my amusement. I felt that I should at least be proper with you."

Octavia gave a teasing smile to her friend, "I fear that I can not forgive you of this action. I have no regard to such children games."

"I understand." Sadie continued in the game. "I shall just be cordial with you for the rest of the night but we will not converse of any delight that we experience. It is much a punishment to me for amusing myself and for your pride of not forgiving."

"I quite agree with your decision." Sadie could not help but allow one laugh from this comment that Octavia made. Her actions at the moment were much of that which was expected from the wife of Lord Port.

"I must ask Mrs. Port but where is your husband? Have you danced any part of the night?'

"Have you?" Sadie received a sharp look from her friend that told her not to inquire about her husband. She too well understood what this meant and turned the conversation to another topic.

The new topic did not carry on for long when an unexpected guest interrupted their conversation. He had intruded with the sole purpose of obtaining a dance partner.

Octavia looked at the prince with astonished eyes as she beheld the situation that he had placed her friend Sadie in. Her friend seemed astonished as well for she was only able to reply in low audible "yes".

Prince Valeray gave a slight bow and offered his arm to Sadie. Sadie took the arm reluctantly as let herself be lead the second time that evening.

The prince led Sadie to the top of the dance line and gave another bow that initiated the dance. Sadie's body was stiff through out the dance. She could feel all eyes on her although in reality only a few jealous maidens held their gaze on her.

Sadie had never been so happy as when she heard the music stop but the prince once again asked if she dance another. He gave the excuse of not having such a fine dancer in all evening and wanting to take advantage of have such a dance partner. With such a remark, Sadie could do nothing but comply with the prince's wishes.

Lalney walked close to her mother who was in great interest about the militia with several other women. "Mother have you seen Sadie? I am hoping she has not fled the dance."

"Silly child, how could she do that? I am quite sure she is about. She must be…oh there she is." Mrs. Keal pointed to the dance floor as she spotted Sadie. "She is dancing. "

Lalney thanked her mother, leaving her to resume debating "who are the best, the militia or Lords for marriage". She carried herself among the crowd in attempt to reach her sister when she encountered Alair. "Mr. Bernanke! Sorry to…

"Lalney no need to apologize. It is I whom ran into you." Alair gave a smile and took Lalney's hand. "You must come with me. I have seen the most entertaining sight that I am sure that you will enjoy."

"Thank you sir but I am currently looking for my sister. I was about to go to her when I ran into you."

"It must be faith then Miss Keal for that is exactly where I was to lead you. You see, Miss Keal, your sister has found the most interesting dance partner for the night. From what I hear is that he has secured three dances with her already."

"Who could that be? I was quite sure that if it were anyone it would be…"

"Me?" Alair did not turn to face Lalney but held his head high. Lalney was grateful to him for she soon felt her face flush with the thought that Alair had known her and her mother's wishes.

"No, your sister is dancing with one of the most interesting characters in the room. I do say that they make a good pair but I must have your judgment."

"Pray do tell me more. Who is this gentleman?"

"Why say when you can see." Alair lead Lalney to the dance floor but Lalney could not see her sister. There in front of her stood close to a dozen couples. "There she is." Alair pointed through the couples to the one in the front.

"The prince?"

"Yes Miss Keal, it seems that the prince has taken a likening to Miss Sadie. I am not surprise myself for she is…"

"Pardon, I am sure you are mistaken."

"Am I? Then I must apologize. I had assumed that the letter she received was from the prince but if you say that I am mistaken then I must quite all my thoughts on the subject."

Lalney stood still thinking of Alair's words as he left her side to join a few men in the next room. The thought of Sadie with the prince seemed unlikely and had been a joke between her and her mother but the ball had added something unexpected.

True enough, Sadie had danced with the prince three times in the course of the night, to the dislike of many ladies. The rest of the night Sadie spent in the company of her friend Octavia and her sister Lalney. But even though she was not with the prince the whispers of the guest began to circulate.

Nearing the end of the dance, Sadie was in refuge with Octavia as Lalney came to her side. "Did you enjoy the dance you had with the prince?"

"It was a mortifying experience. I was just telling Octavia that if I had been there a moment longer I would have fainted. Can you imagine myself being…"

"Quite true. You dancing with the prince was the most unusual surprise but I suppose he was only dancing with you to inquire about me was he not." Sadie could not help but see the severity in which her sister spoke to her. Octavia also felt it and soon turned the attention to Alair who seemed to be heading towards them.

"Mr. Bernanke, what a pleasure that you should join us. I was just about to inform Miss Keal and Miss Sadie that I feel that the night is near its end and I have yet to see you dance. I know it is foolish of me to say this but as my husband has not been around me tonight I had hoped to at least enjoy watching the single people dance around the room."

"Madame, I shall only need a partner and I will comply to your wish. But which of these young maidens will do me the honor of dancing with me." Alair turned towards the two Miss Keals but before Sadie could offer herself, Lalney extended her hand.

"I do wish to dance about. All of a sudden I felt dull just standing and wasting my time looking as other employ themselves with gayety." Giving a smile that was all but sisterly, Lalney bid her farewells to Sadie and Octavia.

"What do you suppose that was about? I have never seen her act so uncivil towards me. Octavia what have I done that would upset Lalney." Seeing Sadie's distress, Octavia assured that it must be that Lalney is only fatigued with all the attentions of the gentlemen in the ball.

"Let us not dwell on your sister. You must tell me how did it feel to dance with Prince Valeray? I have only spoken to him on one occasion and it was in regards to Lord Port. As you can assume it was not a topic that held my attention, but do tell me how is he?"

This was a subject that Sadie had no wish to discuss and soon found lighter conversation about Miss Wood. From the time of her spectacle over the ribbon, her father had decided to send her to Meriton with her sister. Therefore, explaining the absence of the obscene Miss Wood at the dance. "The young Mr. Woods, her brother was seen escorting her out of town. She did not seem upset about missing the ball but I knew better." Taking a sip of the wine in her hand Octavia, began to look more like a Lady Port than the Miss Johnson that Sadie knew.

"I heard that she was leaving due to her sister having her third child. I assume that she would be happy about joyous news."

"You have said it. _Third child_, it is not as if it is her first for them to leave a ball behind. Now do not look at me that way, I am only stating what I saw with my own eyes. Gossip is such a past time in Lord Port's household and I sooner spend my time with the help than with my husband."

"I understand what you mean but I wish you would not speak such words." Silence preceded the conversation and before another word was spoken Sadie was left alone as a maid informed Lady Port that her husband was waiting for her in the carriage. Giving their farewells, Octavia complemented the chain and locket that hung around Sadie's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Animosity**

"It is a fine chain, if I may be so forward." Prince Valeray smiled as the two young maidens curtsied and paid their respect. "Lady Port, I just saw your husband a moment ago. He looked quite ill."

"Oh my, I must be leaving. Thank you, Prince Valeray." Octavia excused herself and whispered in Sadie's ear. "Miss Sadie, I hope you enjoy the rest of you evening."

"She seems like a happy bride, recently married is she not?"

"Yes, she was wed this last week. I believe it has been but four days." Hope that the conversation would cease was short lived as the Prince continued with Octavia's comment.

"I meant it Miss Sadie, I agree with Lady Port about the quality of the chain and locket. Is it a family heirloom or something recently acquired for such occasion?" Not understanding the smile the Prince gave, Sadie answered truthfully saying that they were a gift. She only omitted that the gift's benefactor were nameless. "Who gave you such wonderful gifts? I am either guessing they were from a family member or admirer."

Blushing more due to the fact that she did not whom to thank for the gift than the thought of it being from admirer, Sadie informed Prince Valeray she did not know whom they were from. The smile that the Prince held disappeared as this news reached him. "How is it possible that you don't know who it is from? Wasn't there a letter that accompanied the locket?" Checking himself Prince Valeray added, "I believe that it must be respectful to present a name with a gift."

"I agree with you Sir, and there was a letter that accompanied the locket. It was a misfortunate event that caused the contents of the letter to be left unread. The letter was placed to close to an open fire and it was engulfed. I only feel sorry that I could not give my absolute thanks to the soul who gave me the gift."

Prince Valeray replied that he was "quite certain that the donor of the gift knew that she appreciated the gift" even with no verbal conformation. "You wore that chain and locket, so I am more than sure that they know you are fond of it." A new blush emerged to Sadie's face and smile of gratitude, as she informed the prince that it was her highest wish.

The dance continued in gayety as Sadie sustained tête-à-tête with the prince. It was not till Lalney and Alair returned from the floor that Sadie became aware that she was taking pleasure in the conversation with the prince. Being quite confidant that the prince would wish to address Lalney, Sadie began to move attention to Alair. No sooner had Sadie addressed Alair and Lalney did Prince Valeray bid his farewells, he had to attend to his other guest. "Mr. Bernanke and Miss Keal, I am afraid I have been to long away from my duties. I wish you a well evening. Miss Sadie I hope to continue this conversation some other time." Giving a slight bow to Sadie, Prince Valeray left Sadie alone with the questioning looks of Lalney and the smile of Alair.

"I'm tired. Where is Mrs. Keal, Sadie? I was just telling Mr. Bernanke that it is very late. What time is it again Mr. Bernanke?"

"Three, Miss Keal"

"See, it is already three and I am very fatigued."

"I offered you to sit." Alair was ready to fetch a chair for Lalney.

"No amount of rest sitting with this music will do me good. I believe it is the ball, the music is not as fine as it had been the other night. And there are not as many couples at this ball. Yes, I know this is a private ball but they should still think of the guest. No, I believe we must find mother and leave. Mr. Bernanke, thank you for that dance."

"It was a pleasure"

Turning swiftly to her sister, "Sadie, we must be going."

Sadie gave an apologetic smile to Alair. "I must be going Alair."

"I understand. She must be quite tired, she did dance most of the night" Sadie could not help but smile at Alair for his understanding.

The next morning proceeded with all normality. Mrs. Keal and Lalney were having a late breakfast as Sadie joined. The topic which dominated the conversation was about how Mr. Meadow had made a spectacle of himself. "Throughout the night poor Mrs. Meadow kept trying to control her husband. He had clearly drunk too much and began say such horrible things."

"Lanley dear, he only told the truth. It was refreshing to hear one say the truth in such a public manner. It was very entertaining."

"Mother, I have to disagree. He spoke the most untruthful lie about you and Mr. Rosenbloom"

"Well, he could have said one or two untruthful words but dear lets now speak of important matters. How did you find the Prince? Was he agreeable?"

"I am not able to answer. I had only a word or two with him and the rest of night I spent in other company." Mrs. Keal expressed her curiosity as how this occurred. She had received from the most respected informants that her daughter had spent a major of her night with the Prince. "That daughter was Sadie, Mother. She spent a great deal of time with the poor Prince. I was sure that he was bored for a great deal."

"Who was bored at the ball?" Lalney straightened and ceased to speak on the subject. She had no desire to continue to speak about her sister when she stood in hearing range. Mrs. Keal was observant enough to cease as well and ask at a later time when there were no objections.

"Sadie, dear, come and eat with us. We were just discussing that I was bored with Mr. Rosenbloom last night. He would not cease till I had one dance with him. I complied but it was the must dull dance I have had in all my young years. No gayety, he was stiff in his posture and the music was tolerable."

"Are you saying that Mr. Meadow spoke the truth? You had just told me that he…"

"I know what I said. I only wished to forget." Turning her gazed from Lalney, Mrs. Keal looked at Sadie. "Sadie, I heard that you had the privilege to speak with the Prince in the course of the night.

"Tell me child, what he spoke to you about. I am quite sure that he inquired about our dear Lalney."

"No Madame, we only spoke for a brief moment. He inquired about my family."

"Well there you have it. When he inquired about your family, I am sure that he had Lalney in mind. Lalney dear, I wish you the best. I am more than confident that you have made an impression the Prince.

"It would be so lovely to have a daughter in the palace."

"I am not feeling well, I wish to be excused." Mrs. Keal was perplexed by Lalney's abrupt leave. After making sure that Lalney was not ill and that her food was not the reason for the sudden discomfort, Mrs. Keal continued her wish to see Lalney in the palace by next fall with Sadie.

The following days, Sadie began to feel a change in her sister. Lalney, was her cheerful in other company. She spoke most animatedly to Mrs. Meadow and Miss McKinley in town. Had a conversation about a certain lace with Mr. Gardner and spoke more often to Mr. Bernanke. All was usual expect that Lalney spoke only with Sadie when there was absolute necessity. When they spoke it tend to be Lalney requesting that Sadie fetch an item or call one of the servant girls.

On one such day Alair was invited to dine with the Keals. As they set a game of cards, Lalney extended most of her efforts to assure most of Alair's attention. She made no effort to hide her dislike for her sister, fortunately Mrs. Keal paid no mind to this detail. The talk of business engrossed Mrs. Keal's mind as she calculated the annual income that Mr. Benanke was guaranteed.

With a fine estate such as Paralini, and a fine income, Mrs. Keal felt confident in letting her wishes of Sadie well off continue. A man such as Mr. Benanke being attached to Sadie was most agreeable, especially for a young girl such as Sadie.

The night continued with Mr. Benanke reading and then having to excuse himself for he had business to attend the next day. "Don't worry. I am most assured that Lalney is tired. Two balls in the course of only a fortnight may have done her bad. She will be herself in a few days." Believing that he had done more justice to Lalney for the sake of Sadie, Alair left.

To Mrs. Keal's delight, Mr. Benanke began to be frequent guest to the household. Many day, his arrival would be in the morning and last till the late evenings. To many in the household, including Lalney, the reason was believed to be connected to marriage. This was closer to Alair's aim than any of the ladies could presume. It was true indeed that Alair had marriage in mind with Miss Keal. He was growing confident that he felt a great admiration for the lady but was not sure if it was enough to offer himself. He had taken on himself to examine these feeling further and found that he had high regards for her. He was growing more confident and impatient with decision to have her as his companion in life.

All of the Keals were ignorant of Mr. Benanke's resolution. They continued to offer their home and entertainment to Mr. Benanke as long as he wished. When Mr. Benanke was not visiting, Mrs. Keal would call on Lalney and Sadie to join her as she went into town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revelations**

With no dance in its mist the town was back to all normality. Peace which had been withheld from the fabric shop had established itself with it usual of only two visitors. This was visited by Lalney, in hopes that Mr. Gardner would be in supply of buckle that she wished. Sadie had no desire to see buckles, lace or ribbons and set to find her dear friend.

"Mrs. Port, I am glad I had the chance to find you." Octavia stood from her chair to greet her dear friend. She offered some tea and began to inform Sadie how the service that day was appalling. Comparing the service to her own household the shop was left lacking all taste and civility. Sadie commented that it must be due to the number of guest that the shop was experiencing.

"It makes no difference. They should have more girls at hand. It took them ten minutes to bring my tea. And when it had arrived they did not bring the sugar. I was furious, but as you know how sweet tempered I am, I just informed them the most courteous way that they were in need of providing better service." This sudden change in Octavia's character startled Sadie. She beheld before her not Miss Johnson any longer but truly a Mistress of Lord Port. Where Octavia had been kind and timid, Mrs. Port was arrogant and offensive.

"Tell me dear friend, how do find yourself." Sadie wished this would divert Octavia's thoughts on the service.

"I have been quite fine. Lord Port has left leaving me alone. Don't worry, I am glad he has left." Octavia lowered her voice as she confided in Sadie. "Living with him is atrocious, if it had not been for him helping my father and brothers I would have not consented to the marriage. He is the most pompous ignorant man I have ever met. If it had not been for his nephew visiting these past few days, I am sure that I would not have carried on."

"Nephew? Lord Port has a nephew?"

"Oh dear yes. He is a fine fellow, he has come to visit Lord Port. I believe that he has come to visit because he fears that I will be able to provide Lord Port with an heir. For you see, Lord Port's nephew is to inherit the whole estate if no son is born to claim it.

"I do not mind having his visiting and have been enjoying it more than I expected. He shall keep me company while Lord Port leaves. In fact, I am to meet with Mr. Port this moment."

Just that moment Sadie saw a man enter the door. He was a young man that seemed to be two and thirty with a good complexion. "Mr. Port, I am over here. Sadie you must meet him. He is such a fine gentleman that it is a wonder why he has not married."

"Mr. Port, I hope you found everything well. I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine. This is Sadie Keal, that one I spoke of often. She has been the best companion in my youth. - Sadie this in Lord Port's nephew, Mr. Johnson Port." Mr. Port gave an elegant bow that confirmed his civility as a countryman. He spoke in a steady tone and appeared to be the most affectionate man that existed.

"Good evening. I have heard about you from my aunt, she has given you high recommendations as to your person. I had told her my wish to meet such an accomplished woman. Meeting you today I notices that my aunt did not do justice to your appearance if I may be so bold."

"Mr. Port, I dare say that this is no way to speak to such a dear friend of my. I will not have it even if it is teasing. -Don't worry Sadie, Mr. Port is just teasing, he does not mean what he said. Being in his company these past days I have learned to distinguish it." Octavia continued in her apology in the manner Mr. Port spoke as Mr. Port only smiled and confirmed that all he said was in truth. Octavia, soon could no longer contain the words and told Mr. Port that it was time to leave or the day would have been a waste.

"You must visit me dear, I have the maid prepare the most wonderful lunch when you visit." After two additional minutes in civility, Octavia left just as Lalney was entering the door.

Lalney's timely arrival had given her the glance of the gentleman in Octavia's company. "Who was that gentleman with Octavia. I must say that he is handsome man, if I dare say. A Mr. Port, you say. I had not known that Lord Port had any family. I had figured he was an old man alone with no one but his money."

Lalney's blunt comment mortified Sadie, fearing that they could be overhead. In hopes of ending anymore ill remarks from Lalney, Sadie soon found a suitable topic when she realized that Mrs. Keal did not join her with Lalney. Her curious thoughts were put to rest as Lalney explained that after reviewing the selections in Mr. Gardner's shop, Mrs. Keal had set out on a few household errands.

With the past dances, the Keal's household had been left abandoned in their most essentials. Items such as candles and paper were in great need of replenishment. The stable boy had been sent out to purchase feed for the horses and the house girls had been sent to search for flour and salt. Mrs. Keal's only concern was to purchase a trunk in which she was in dire need of. It was a wood and brass trunk that would serve great purpose and style to the parlor. She was "convinced that she would use it to store all the stitching material" that had accumulated in a basket that stood next to the fire.

"The basket is not even up to the midline. I am sure that she wishes it not for its practical use but for its appearance." Lalney expressed her disagreement with Sadie with a ardor that Sadie thought it best to head home and speak no longer on the subject.

--

With the passing of time, Sadie's discomfort with Lalney only grew. The once sweet caring sister had given way to a crude speaking step-sister. This thought of "step-sister" had not once entered Sadie's thoughts till the night where Lalney objected in having Sadie join her visit to Miss McKinley. The excuse that only she was invited and it would be the most discourteous to Miss McKinley if Sadie arrived with no prior announcement. Sadie, tired to object that she was confident that it would not be discourteous since she also knew Miss McKinley well but it was not heard by Lalney who began to spout discontentment of Sadie's "childish actions". "The invite was for me, only. If you are so petty as to be jealous of this you must speak with Miss McKinley. But I must assure you that you will only make it worse on yourself. You must think that you are not a child anymore and I do not have to take you along with me just for being my step-sister". Those were the words that penetrated Sadie's heart. "Step-sister" sounded cold and heartless. True she had know that this is what Lalney and herself were to each other but it was not a word that was associated with the sisters in a true sense.

That night after having a quiet dinner alone, since Mrs. Keal assumed that Sadie would join her sister in Miss McKinley's visit, Sadie went to the parlor to read in silence. It had not been more than a quarter past the hour when Maria Jocobean announced that she had a visitor. "A Mr. Port has come, miss."

Sadie had just enough time to set her book down when _Lord_ Port's nephew stepped into the parlor. "Sorry for the intrusion, Miss Keal. I hope I have not come at a disagreeable time." Sadie could not tell if it was an agreeable or disagreeable time since she was not expecting any company, especially a man she had only met once. "I have come to call on you to ask you for some information."

"Please sir, have a seat. Maria, please bring the gentleman some tea. Mr. Port in what way may I be of service to you?"

"Miss Keal, I know that Mrs. Port has you in high regards and I am to presume that you have been friends for some time. I was wondering if you could tell me of her person. I know that my uncle highly esteems her and that she was known as a fine woman in society but I must know her _true_ person."

"Mr. Port I believe that you would know better since she has married your uncle. She is a kind caring person who only thinks of her family before herself."

Standing up Mr. Port began to pace about the room. "It is true that she married my uncle only for his fortune. Is that not a flaw in her character?"

"Not if it was forced by her family. She was only thinking for her families well being and I must assure you that she was thinking more that her own removal from her father's household would provide more of what they had to her siblings than using your uncles wealth for her disposal." Sadie could not understand why such a man would appear to her home and ask question. Her disapproval of him began to grow as he continued his questions on Octavia's true intentions of her marriage to his uncle. With each comment, she felt as her emotions would overtake her manners. "Mr. Port, I am most sure that all you are worried is that your inheritance is secured but I must assure you that it is. Miss Port would not take any of your money and I am sure that she has not wish for it. I have been her dear friend for more than ten years and I know her true character. Now I must ask you to leave."

Stunned by Sadie's has words Mr. Port gave a slight bow. "I do not intent to misjudge Mrs. Port, I only desire to know her character with you. Just as you said you are the only true judge of her character and I trust all that you say. I know for one that she is a fine woman and that my uncle is fortunate to have her. I apologize for any misinterpretation." Giving another bow Mr. Port left the parlor.

Sadie did not know how to interpret Mr. Port's actions. The most confusing was his smile when she informed him that Octavia would not marry only to give her family status. Deciding that Mr. Port's visit had provided enough confusion to last the night, Sadie decided it was time to retire.

"Marie when my mother returns tell her that I am off to bed and Lalney would be in later in the evening."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ill Will**

Mr. Port's visit was questioned the next day at the breakfast table as Mrs. Jacobean set the bread and butter on the table. "Tell me dear, Maria has informed me that you had a visitor last evening. I was surprised to hear of it since you were to go to visit Miss McKinley."

"You are mistaken mother. I was to visit Miss McKinley, Sadie was not invited and since it was a private dinner she could not attend." Sadie glance at Lalney as she placed another slice of ham on her plate.

"It is as Lalney said. I was not invited and so I was home last night when Mr. Port arrived." Mrs. Keal was alarmed that Sadie ate alone last night and apologized for not taking her to the Wood's dinner. "It is quite fine. Mr. Port came to inquire as to Octavia's character. I assume that he fears for his inheritance."

"Such an uncouth man but I say I understand the poor fellow. To have your life planned to live with such fortune and then to hear that your uncle has married to a young girl is enough to make anyone fret. I am sure that he ask if she was in love with Lord Port. They always ask that question."

"No Madame. He made no such inquires as to her emotional attachment to Lord Port."

"Of course he would not ask that. It is obvious that no one could love such an old man" Mrs. Keal was looked with displease at Lalney's outburst. Although she agreed with her comment it was barbaric the way Lalney answered while masticating. "Sorry, what I meant to say was that the man is more than fifty and does not have a pleasing attitude. Of course Octavia married him for his fortune. There is no other reason to marry the man."

Displeased as to how Octavia's character was being evaluated Sadie saw it wise to leave before it was to much for her nerves. A walk in the garden was what her temperament was in need of. The only oasis in a home where her mother and sister's actions even with their good intentions change. The day was bright with clouds in the distance threatening to overtake. The smell of wet clay came to Sadie's nose. She needed the empty ness that the sky held and the new clean smell that would come with the rain.

Sadie continued her solitude walk beyond her family estate when she realized her mistake She was a mile to her house felt it wise to take a shelter under a tree till the rain let up. The rain began to pour more heavily and Sadie gave her self ten more minutes before surrendering to the rain. Seeing the rain continue she gave herself another ten minutes but even after the additional minutes she had to surrender, the cold began to affect her and she felt it wise to risk the walk home in the rain than stay the evening under a tree.

The grass was flooded with water making the walk harsh and the mud made Sadie worry what her mother would say about her petticoat. Where once she was sorry about staying so long under the tree now became sorry for not staying under its protection when she heard a carriage stop. Sadie kept on walking and only paused when she heard the young man call out to her. She expected to see the driver come to her with an umbrella but was surprise to find Prince Valeray be the young man to meet her under the rain. Without much of a word he offered the protection of the umbrella which Sadie had to admit was better suited for this job than the tree and she was lead to the carriage.

Where her mortification had been with being found wet by the Prince was nothing in comparision when she found that she was to betaken in the carriage with the mud she carried in the company of the Queen. Her first reaction was to give her thanks and once she told her gratitude for this act of kindness she apologized for bring in mud into the carriage and adding water stains to the beautiful furnishings.

"It is quite alright. I am sure the servants can find a way to clean it and if not possible I am more than glad to have a few stains than not help a young lady wonder about in rain. But please tell me why on earth were you out in this storm."

"Was out for a walk and I was caught", Sadie answered knowing full well that it was more her impulse to walk when a storm was coming. She only hoped that the Queen did not press on questions of why she had not taken the necessary umbrella or gone home when the rain began.

"The storm did start suddenly, mother", said Prince Valeray giving a small smile to Sadie. "I myself was nearly caught in the storm but was lucky to be close to a building. I am quite sure that Miss Keal did not have the luck that I had."

The Queen smiled as she thought about this comment, "I believe your right. There would not much of a chance to find shelter but I am glad we were able to pass and provide help. We must head to the palace at once and have you Miss Keal get out of the wet clothes. I do not wish for you to catch your death with a cold."

"That is quite alright!" Sadie regretted another action when she saw the Queen's surprise at such an outburst. "What I mean to say is that my house is much closer."

"True, we must allow you to change as soon as possible. Thomas take us to the Keal's we must not let Miss Keal get a cold spell." Even as the words were spoken, Sadie began to feel herself growing warm. Her bones felt the chill of the air but she felt growing warm. Dismissing the idea of her growing ill in confusion with her embarrassment Sadie aimed to compose herself.

--

"It's the royal carriage! Mother, the royal carriage!" Lalney was the first to see the carriage out of her bedroom window. She was just finishing a letter to Miss Wood when she saw in the distance the carriage. At first she was going to dismiss it as the Port's carriage when she recognized the emblem on the side of the door. She had known and dreamed of that emblem since childhood and when it was this close to her home she ran to inform her mother.

Upon hearing the news Mrs. Keal sent Mrs. Jacobean to gather the best meats and fruit to set a nice setting and Maria was sent to fetch Sadie from her room to greet the Queen. "Miss Sadie is not in the house madam."

"If she is not her then where is she? Lalney, did Sadie tell you anything about going out, she is not in the house."

"No mother, I am sure that she went to visit Mrs. Port, but lets not worry about that when roalty is outside of our door. Let us be civil to our guest."

"I know that child. I am just worry about your sister. I shall send a letter to the Port's and see if she is there. I wish she would tell us before leaving." Before Mrs. Keal had the time to finish her letter she heard the Maria open the door and let a guest in. The footsteps of the guest could be heard going up the stairs and Mrs. Keal ran to see who had entered. "Maria?"

"It was the Miss Sadie. She came drenched and ran up the stairs. It appears that a gentleman is coming from the carriage."

"Prince Valeray," Mrs. Keal curtsied. "To what do we hold this honor of seeing you to our home. Please do come into the parlor."

"No, that is quite alright. My mother is in the carriage and I fear we have a previous engagement to attend to. But my mother wishes to invite you and your family to a dinner at the palace. We will send a proper invitation. Good day."

"What was that?" Feeling deprived of a visit, Lalney sat in the parlor waiting for the guest. "They came and all they did was leave Sadie. Where had Sadie been?"

"Dear I am sure there is a proper explanation to this. And the Prince said that we are invited to dine with them in a couple of nights. -Maria, go an call Miss Sadie down.- Why are you acting like this Lalney. I must say that you have not been yourself, do you wish to visit your dear friend Miss Wood. I have noticed that you have receive several letters from her."

"Miss Wood has been kind to send me letters but I am fine here. I have only felt unsettled by this rain. I have not been able to go out in a walk and there are no good books to read." Lalney settled on a chair and began to flip through a book of no great interest. "Mother, I also fear that Sadie has began to grow jealous of me. Alair has began to give me attention and Sadie has been acting rather coldly."

"You must be mistaken. Sadie would never do that. I am sure that it is just your imagination."

"But it is true mother just the other night…"

"Excuse me Mrs. Keal."

"Yes Maria. Is Sadie coming?"

"The Miss Sadie is in bed already. I do believe that she is not feeling well. I am afraid that she has developed a fever."

"Dear no, I will go right now. Lalney, we will continue this conversation at another time."

Another log was added to the fire as Mrs. Keal ordered and the basin full of water was brought. Sadie's fever was worsening with every breath and Mrs. Keal began to fear for the worse. They sent to call Dr. Diggory but they were informed that he was out of town. He was expected to arrive within the week but more than that was not known.

Mrs. Keal paced about the room, the thoughts and feelings of burying two husbands was still sensitive to her and she did not wish to experience burying a daughter. In her anxiety she did the only thing that came to mind, running to fetch paper she jotted a quick note and sent Harman to deliver it. Within the hour Harman returned with Alair.

"How is she doing? Lalney is downstairs crying a fit." Even without Mrs. Keal answering he could see the situation in Sadie's pale face. He could see the redness of her cheeks were a great in comparison to the paleness of her face. Mrs. Godeen kept using wetting a cloth and patting Sadie as she breathed heavily.

"She seems to be worsening as time goes by." Mrs. Godeen answered with a worry tone. In a lower tone for only Alair to hear Mrs. Godeen added, "Mr. Benanke, I fear that if we do not get any doctor her she may not survive and Mrs. Keal appears that she may fall ill herself if she not helped."

"Mr. Keal", Alair stood up and walked to Mrs. Keal to make sure he had her focus. "I shall help with what is in my power."

Alair descended the stairs and before leaving he found Lalney still crying in the parlor. "Alair, how is she? Please tell me that she will be well, I have been the most terrible sister these past few days. I know I have been jealous of her but I never wished her harm. I knew that she was alone out in the rain but really, how was I to know that she would get sick with this rain. A slight cold yes, but to fall this ill, what a fool she is."

"Lalney, leave it to me. I will go and fetch the doctor."

"But we have tried Mr. Diggory, he is not expected to be in town for another few days."

"I will find someone just wait. Dear Lalney do not fear, I will never let Sadie down."

Lalney could not feel but gratitude to Alair, his love for her sister was great and she wished Sadie the best with such a companion. She only hoped that Alair may find a doctor to help Sadie.

Alair raced towards town in hopes of finding the one who could help him. He needed to help the one whom his heart belonged to. He did not like to see in that situation and this fueled him to find someone to help.


	9. Chapter 9

**False Hope**

No sign of Alair came as the night progressed. Lalney had been sent to her room to rest as she became a burden to Mrs. Keal and Mrs. Godeen. They knew she meant no harm but her constant interference was doing more harm than good. She complained as a child would but she soon saw what was best and her presence was of no help. Being sent to her room was all she could do to help for "it would be far worse to have two sick in the household."

Looking at her writing table, Lalney took up her pen and decided to finish her task of writing her letter to Miss Leyvas without the fear of someone intruding.

The night sky began to hold a tint of blue when Lalney hear a carriage drive into the estate. By the time she was dressed more modestly and left her bedroom she could see the doctor enter Sadie's room. It was not Mr. Diggory whom she had expected but a modest looking man who looked more like a nobleman than a physician.

The doctor went straight to Sadie and open his bag to examine her. He spoke softly to Mrs. Keal and Mrs. Godeen explaining every procedure. As he began his examination, Sadie went into a coughing fit. Lalney could hear the dry grating cough as Sadie's body begged for air. Mrs. Godeen was immediately at Sadie's side lifting her head and bring a cup to her mouth. Lalney's back straightened as she saw her sisters body convulse with another coughing fit. Her eyes were wide and felt panic rising. She could not handle seeing the sight of pain and turned to run back to her room, but when she turned she came face to face with Alair.

"How is she doing? It sounds like I took to much time." Lalney could see the pain in Alair's eyes as he looked over her into the room and then brought them to hers. "Mr. Diggory was not in the next town and I came by this doctor by chance on way returning. He was about to rest for the night at the inn when we persuaded him to come." The _we_ did not escape Lalney but she did not care to pursue it when she could see he wanted to enter the room and determine if he indeed took to long.

Lalney stood a moment longer looking at the scene in Sadie's bedroom before returning to her room.

After examining Sadie, the doctor, Mr. Helford as later introduced by Alair, took out a jar filled with water. The sight of the contents made Mrs. Keal swoon as Mr. Helford carefully retrieved the creatures and placed them onto Sadie. Sadie cringed as the black bodies latched onto her flesh and began to fest. "These will help, but she doesn't improve we will take another measure. Mrs. Keal, I understand that you are worried but this is the best remedy for the girl. I am confident in my ability to cure those who are able to be cured. I recommend that you rest as well. You must have your health."

Feeling what the doctor said to be true, Mrs. Keal reluctantly removed herself from Sadie's side and went to her own quarters. She laid to rest but the image of Sadie with leeches over her body constantly penetrated her sleep. She rose and took a sip of wine and returned to lay but sleep was not a comfort. The pale face of her daughter turned to vision of the pale faces of her husbands. The pain of love lost to mortality made her rise and look in on Sadie.

"She is not responding well with the leeches. I feel that we must try a new method. It is controversy with many physicians but I believe it is the only choice. It requries your permission to have someone handle the young lady. You have a manservant in the household."

"Yes but he is far from young. He is close to sixty and does not have the strenght to sustain Sadie. Mr. Bernanke may possibly help."

"Madame, in this circumstance, even as dangerous as her health is I believe an unmarried girl-"

"Mr. Helford, I understand you are responding in concern to my daughter's repute as an unwed woman and Mr. Benanke as an unwed man but I would rather have a live daughter than a corpse for the sake of her reputation. Do not alarm your self Mr. Helford, Mr. Benanke is a long standing friend of the family and is seen as a brother to my daughter.

Now you may understand Mr. Helford, that you need not concern yourself as to Mr. Benanke helping. What needs to be done for my daughter?" Mrs. Keal soon set to the task of acquiring two tubs to be filled with opposite temperatures of water. Maria ran quickly to the kitchen and filled the tub with hot water.

Alair, slid his arm beneath Sadie cautiously as not to hurt her. He lifted her and taking steps to the first tub. He carefully placed her body into the cold water. Sadie's body convulsed as the low temperature touched her hot skin. Her eyes suddenly opened and her breathing became fast and heavy. Alair used all his force to sustain her head above the water until the episode ceased.

Sadie's breathing returned to a normal pace. Alair continued to support her and lifted her out of the tub and walked to the next tub that held hot water. He could feel her shivering but the temperature her skin was still higher than his own. Careful as to not slip on the water that fell, Alair stood close to the tub and slowly placed Sadie into the steaming water.

Once again her eyes opened in alarm and her body began to shake wanting release from the water. Alair, could do nothing only support her head above the water. Mrs. Godeen rushed to Sadie and began to pour more steaming water over Sadie's head. On Mr. Helford's orders, Alair once again lifted Sadie out of the water and placed her into the cold tub to repeat the process three more times.

The treatment ended with Sadie being placed on the bed and gentelment escorted out. The wet clothes were removed and dry clean garments were placed. Alair was once again called for his service. He lifted Sadie and carried her to another room that had been prepared for her to rest. The fire was burning in the room waiting for Sadie with Mr. Helford and his equipment. He went and examined Sadie.

"She still has a high temperature but it seems to have stopped rising. Now we have to wait and hope that it may fall.

"Mr. Benanke, there is a letter for Mr. Benanke." Alair thanked the young servant girl and read the letter immediately. He inquired if the messanger was still on the estate. "Yes, he is waiting for a reply. Should I bid deliver a message to him?"

"No, I shall go. Mrs. Keal, I will you excuse me, I will return as soon as I deal with this business." Mrs. Keal gave nod, she knew that he was a busy man and there must be matters that he had to deal with. He had been kind to help with Sadie and she hoped that all was well with Alair. She had seen his composure change as he opened the letter and read its contents.

"He is a fine gentleman, Mr. Benanke. I say that I would not have come if it hadn't been for his close friendship with" the old doctor coughed and took a hankerchief out of his vest pocket and dabbed his forehead. "I mean to say that he is a fine man to have rode to such distance to find a doctor. "

"Yes, we wish dearly for him to officially become part of the family. I only hope that my daughter will be well enough." Mrs. Keal began t cry once more and left to her room with the doctors recommendation.

Light of the new day began to break the dark sky. Sadie was in constant observation and was never left alone. Mr. Helford was shown to a spare room to rest and Mr. Benanke returned from the business issue that had called him.

Alair went first to check on Sadie and being informed by Mrs. Godeen that she was doing better he went to the study. He sat on the chair that he was found of since his childhood and thought how his feelings for the members of the Keal family had changed. He had always thought of them as family but now he truly wished to be family. Closing his eyes he soon realized how tired he was. It had taken a long time to convince _him _not to come. There would be no way to explain such a visit to the family, that was Alair's spoken reason but he was really more jealous of seeing any affection of hers directed to another.

"She woke up! She woke up! Thank the heavens! Mr. Benanke, Alair, Sadie has opened her eyes. It was only for a moment but she opened them. Do you hear. Oh, Mr. Helford has said that this is a good sign. It is great if I have any say." Mr. Keal ran out of the study and ran to the stairs. "Lalney, wake up child. Your sister has opened her eyes."

"Is that all mother. I have opened my eyes and shut them five times these past few minutes. Do let me sleep mother. Sadie is well and I need to rest more. When she fully wakes, then call me."

"What a horrid child. Ignore her, Alair, she is only tired and speaks foolishness. I am sure that when she fully wakes she will realize her mistake and go immediately to her sister's side. But I am sure that you would want to go see her now. Let us go." Mrs. Keal took a hold of Alair and began to escort him to the bedroom.

Once they entered the room, Alair could see Mr. Helford examining the patient. He could see the yearning for rest in his eyes but he continued his obligation. "She is out of danger for now. Her fever has dropped and she seems to be breathing well."

"I am most glad to hear this pleasant news. I have hoped that she would be awake but I believe that it is to much of a wish."

"And how is he doing? I would have expected to see him call here but I have not heard any news from the ladies of the house. I was most assure that he would have been present."

"Dear Mr. Helford, I pray that you hold discretion on the matter. They yet know not of what debt they owe him. He wish to stay anonymous until he can resolve certain matters. I assure you that he has no intentions other than to be an utmost Samaritan to those in needs." Alair continued his explanation but he knew that this was in vain. Mr. Helford would hear none of the reasoning, as no well educated gentlemen would but there was no other way to explain such actions.

"He is a fine gentleman, I must apologize if I have misunderstood his intentions. Furthermore I believe that it is you whom is closer to the missus of this household. Mrs. Keal has informed me that there is the possibility that they would not be without a male relation in the future."

"I have been close to the Keal family and I am confident that they see me as part of their relation. I must leave, sir and I believe that you would like some rest. Dinner will be announced and I will be here to dine as well. Now if you excuse me, I must take my leave."

The daily routine in the Keal household returned to a norm as Sadie began to recover. Alair was a constant visitor, each day he would sit in the sitting room with Mrs. Keal requesting information about Sadie's health. She had greatly improved within the week. Waking up enough to be provided with a few spoonful of the stock that was the only food that she was capable of digesting.

By the end of the second week, the neighbors has come to known about Sadie's health. Most would give their wish for her health to be restored, some even went as far as to visit Sadie for a few minutes. To most surprise was the infrequent visits of Mrs. Port to her dear friend. They had been once called to be as close as sisters and now they seems more distant than half siblings.

On one occasion, Mrs. Port had visited Sadie. It was still during the first week of the illness. She sat in the drawing room speaking with Lalney for half an hour and only inquired about Sadie in the first ten minutes. Mrs. Keal had informed that she was allowed to visit Sadie with no fear of catching the dreadful disease, but she excused herself that she was content with the information that Laleny had provided her.

"I more assured by the words of Lalney that my dear Sadie is fine. There truly no need to disturb her at this moment. She must rest and recover her full strength, for I hope to have her as a guest at the ball I shall be hosting next month.

"I was just telling Lalney of the lovely muslin I had purchased this week. It was quite a fine but I was assured that it was highest quality. The one that even the royal family uses. I am sure that when Sadie sees it, it will uplift her spirits if not her health. But I do wish for her to be well in time. I should not wish to have to withheld an invitation due to her being ill"

With her wishes for swift recovery, Mrs. Port's carriage was called and she left on other important errands she had to attend to. When the carriage was out of view Mrs. Keal let her feelings be heard, "What a insupportable woman she is. She insulted our dear Sadie, don't you think Laleny?"

"Mother, she did not say anything that was not courteous. She paid her respects to Sadie and even informed that she wished to invite her if her health would allow. As a host and friend she did well in informing her decisions. I believe her to be a very noble woman. I have always known that she would make a good lady of society. Only if she knows her place. I truly believe that there those among us that do not know there true place."


	10. Chapter 10

**Unwarranted Actions**

Needlework was not allowed for Mrs. Keal prohibited any task that was not of the utmost importance. All that Sadie had to amuse herself was a thin book that was approved by Mrs Keal. There were few words and consisted mostly of pictures of flowers that were recommended for bouquets. Sadie truly wished for some form of entertainment, visitor who could provide conversation or even the allowance of a book that held more information than the one that was at hand. Her health was not yet well enough for her to venture out of the house and even within the house her walking was restricted. All that was allowed was for her to rest and lay comfortable on the couch. Mrs. Godeen would appear every half the hour looking if Sadie needed assistance or if she was ready to rest in bed?

The consideration of her family was kind but the desire of companionship was to great. Lalney was not in the house, for she had once again been invited to a dinner with one of the neighbours. Her social card was full for the season and she felt obliged to attend such gathering. "I must Sadie, I do desire to be by you the whole day but I can not say no to the Cavors. They have been so kind to me and you I might add. Were they not the ones who allowed you to use their horse that fine spring evening some time ago? You may not recall but I am sure of it. So now you understand that I must. I sure there will be time for me to be with you but obligations call for manners." With no other words, Lalney left, leaving Sadie to find ways to occupy herself.

The sound of the bell did provoke Sadie to sit up. She hoped it might be a visitor who came to see her and that Mrs. Keal would not turn them away. Although such incivility would not be done on her part but she knew well enough that some false words of Sadie being in bed resting could turn them away. But soon the sound of steps walking towards the door came. As the door open Sadie was most shocked to see who was calling on her. Prince Valeray.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sadie. I hope that I am not disturbing you at this hour. I had heard that the Miss Keals were to dine with the Cavors and I had presumed that no one would be at home. I just came to, again I must ask for such incivility. When I rang I was told that neither Mrs. Keal nor your sister were at home. I was to leave when your maid servant informed me that you were home. Not wanting to seem uncivil I decided to pay my respects but I beginning to believe it was unwise."

"Prince Valray, I thank you for your visit, do not be unsettled. It is fine by me to have a visitor." This statement was only half true. True, that Sadie had wished for a visitor but to have it be the crowned prince made her desire solitude. But just as Prince Valray had mentioned, it would be impolite to turn away a guest. "Please do take a seat. To be honest you are the first visitor that I have had."

"How is that possible? Have you not had the neighbors come and give there wishes to see you better." Sadie explained that there were those that had come but how she had to rest and had not been able to entertain guest. "I must then agree with Mrs. Keal. I am sure that she has only your health in mind and wishes you to be well again. I desire it as well"

Prince Valeray proceeded to give his apologies and retrieved from his coat a small pamphlet. "I just came to give this to you, Miss Keal. I was informed that you were ill and I felt that it might have been from that day the queen and I found you walking. I thought you might enjoy some literature and I assumed you might enjoy this." Sadie opened the pamphlet and observed how it was all handwritten. She was perplexed of what it meant. Reading the perplexity in her face he preceded to explain, "They are a short collection of poems and stories that I have been able to collect from some of the great minds I came across during my studies. I had them copy the original papers I have at home and arranged this booklet for your pleasure."

True that it was a surprise that she should receive a visit from the Prince but more odd was that he would have given her a gift. "Thank you. I will read this with great pleasure. I have already read most of the books in my father's library and was in wanting of new material."

Prince Valeray sat for another quarter of an hour before he rose and declared that he must leave, as he had other obligations that must be taken care of. After giving his regards to Mrs. Keal and her daughter, he bid farewell and left Sadie in the solitude of the room.

It was at this time that Sadie had had the liberty to think of her visitor. It perplexed her to have the honor of having the crown prince within her home to bid her well. True, she was a loyal subject and her father was within court but this was not enough to warrant such a visit. She began to think of what could have occurred and thus not being able to come with a solid conclusion was satisfied with the thought that he believed he was partially to blame for her failed health. He had mentioned that he recalled the day that she was on the lane and that he had found her. He most assuredly believe that if providence had been quicker he would have found her earlier when she was less suitable to falling ill. But even this did not seem to fully convince her and Sadie would have continued with her thoughts when they were interrupted by the servant girl bringing in her medicinal tea and news that her mother would be late to dine, as she was held in town over matters that escaped the servant. Thus, Sadie dined in solitude and ascended to her room to rest and think of more pleasant things.

* * *

The sun rose and shone into the room. The sky was gray with the threat of rain and the air was as stale as any winter day. Sadie feeling less inclined to stay in bed any future, rose and felt the chill in the room. Looking, there was no fire waiting for her and she went and grabbed her shawl about her and rung for a fire. Mrs. Godeen entered the room when the fire was lit and walked to place the breakfast on the table.

"Goodness child, What are you doing about at this time in the morning? You should be in bed. You are not well enough to walk about in this cold drafty room. And why is the room so cold, I see that you have a fire and it is a nice fire. There was no fire in the morning waiting for you? Oh dear, I will have a word with the servants, but enough about that. Back into the bed with you. You look well now but if you decrease in the slightest with your health we know not how long it will take you to recover so well."

With breakfast placed on a tray next to the bed, Sadie obliged Mrs. Godeen with being in bed and not stirring for the remainder of the morning. At noon, afther having her tea served, Sadie was allowed to dress and join her sister in the parlor. Upon intering the parlor, Lanely stood and game Sadie and friendly hug and mentioned that color had returned to her cheeks. "You look much more lively today than yesterday. I was correct in having you stay as I went to dine with the Cavors. If I were to stay I am most sure that I would have occupied your time so ill that you would not have rested well and would be in a far worse state than you are today. I am satisfied with my wise choice and I am sure you yourself are happy with the outcome. Although, I was most surprised to find you were already off to bed when I returned from dinning. You must have felt so tired. Tell me sister, how do you fair today?"

"I feel much better but I fear that I suffer now for lack of company. I know that I must not take you out of society along with me due to my illness but I do wish that I may receive company."

"Did you not have guest last night? I heard Maria and Mrs. Jacobean talking about a visitor but was not in anyway curious to hear who it had been. I am most assured it was Octavia who came to call on you. Although she has been so busy with society, it was kind of her to come and visit you. Tell me what news does the new Mrs. Port have told you? I am most sure that it is full of complaints of her husband or inferior nephew or that she has bought new gowns from oversea. For I have heard that she has now spent a pretty number on new luxuries. --- You did not know about this? Did she not tell you this last night with her visit?" At this time, Sadie was obliged to inform Lalney that her visit was not from Octavia but from another person of their acquaintance. "The prince? Why should the prince come and visit you? It must have been some ----"

"I know not why he came but he did. He inquired after my health. He sat for only a half of an hour and then bid farewell. Prince Valeray is a kind man and I presume that he felt partially to blame for my illness."

"Why would he feel any blame for your ill health? It was all your doing with walking about in the cold rain. He did not cause it to rain or that cold draft that took a hold of you, so why should he fell any pain in your ill." Sadie felt the harshness in Lalney's reply informed her the details of the day that she was caught in the rain. She explained that the prince felt partially to blame for not spotting her sooner and offering her a ride. "I still believe that there is no fault on his part and should not need to feel to come and visit you when you are ill. He is a very busy man."

Wishing to change the atmosphere of the room, Sadie changed to a lighter subject. She desired the details of the Cavors' dinner. No details were to be spared, from the number of guest to the amount of sauce on the meat, she desired everything to be said in hopes that this would lifts Lalney's spirits once again. Lalney thus began to give details of the night. There were two other who joined along with Lalney, raising the number of guest from three to five. "Mrs. Cavor's brother and sister had come to visit her. They are both fine looking people but I must say that Mrs. Cavor is a much handsomer woman than her sister. I know Mrs. Cavor is not that handsome to begin so you must assumed how her sister looked if I am to call Mrs. Cavor the handsome sister. The brother was tolerable but his personality made up for it. He had good humor and could carry a good conversation.  
"After dinner, we went to the parlor where the table was set and we began to play cards. Miss Mellor was not one to play cards, she just sat by and watched as we played. She spoke ever so often that it convinced me that her real object in not playing was to sabotage my game and give a chance to her brothers and sisters to beat me at the game. But she did not succeed for I had never dealt such great cards in my life and won most of the games. With the money, I will be able to buy a nice piece of lace."

"I am happy to hear that. I do wish to meet Mr. and Miss Mellor. I presume that they shall be staying for a few more days. I might be well enough to see them myself, although I am sure that our mother will not let me out of this house for another fortnight."

"That is true my dear." Mrs. Keal had entered the room and had heard the last comment that Sadie had mead. Sadie apologized for the statement but Mrs. Keal did not allow her to feel sorry. "It is quite true and therefore I have decided to have a small dinner party here this coming week. I believe that you are well enough to receive guest, if what I herd from Mrs. Jacobean is true, and it will allow you to have your share in society without you venturing out to the chilly air that might cause a relapse. I will send the invitations out tomorrow."

"Thank you, and who will the guest be? If I may ask?"

"I have decided to invite Lord Port and his family, since I know how dear Octavia is to you. I have invited Alair and he in turn is bringing a firend. I am not sure who it is but he as promised me that I would like such a visitor in this house. Other people are the Cavors and their relations and the missus McKinleys. I do fear that there will be on uninvited guest but I could not escape offering him an invitation. He had heard that I was assembling a dinner for you Sadie, dear and insisted that he come since he claimed that he was very worried about your health. That retched man, but what could I do?"

Sadie did not need to ask. She knew by the mad look in Mrs. Keal's eyes that she spoke about Mr. Rosenbloom. During her absence in outside society had been out of reach it appeared that some matters never changed. Mr. Rosenbloom still persisted after Mrs. Keal and truly believed that within time Mrs. Keal would realize a love that has began to grown in Mrs. Keal heart. It never occurred to Mr. Rosenbloom, thought Sadie, that his persistence was not kindling a fire of love within her mother but a fire of hatred. "Poor Mr. Rosenbloom. What he believes is correct action in the sake of love is causing greater harm."


End file.
